Journey to top them all-Kanto Arc
by StoryGuy960
Summary: Ash is starting his journey a little later in life and this version is much more intelligent and starts with a new pokemon besides Pikachu. Smart Ash who is much more mature than the anime and he is going to catch a variety of pokemon. My first fic so give me your opinion He is going to be traveling solo except for his pokemon and some pokemon will be a little more custom.
1. Chapter 1

**Journey to top them all**

 **Chapter 1: The beginning of it all**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Pokémon though I wish I did because it would be cooler and there would be better Pokémon and he would likely have more evolved Pokémon**

 **A/N:** This is my first fic and I've had this idea in my head for a while now so I want your guy's opinions and ideas. I have a basis for what Pokémon he is going to catch and I plan on having him catch groups of Pokémon for preservation and stuff like that to live in the safety of oak's ranch. So, give me your honest opinions. All forms of criticism are welcome and I will need it. There is likely not going to be too much dialogue because dialogue sucks.

Ash is a fourteen-year-old boy who lives in the beautiful town of Pallet Town. Pallet town is a simple town with humble people and beautiful nature surrounding it. In this lovely town, lives the esteemed Professor Oak who is considered the wisest of the regional professors and is known for his love of Pokémon. Ash is one day away from his Fifteenth birthday and the beginning of his Pokémon journey.

Children used to start their Pokémon journeys at the age of ten but multiple incidents have occurred with the children overextending themselves to find rare and dangerous Pokémon. There have been at least 25 incidents with trainers going after Pokémon such as Tyranitar and Aggron that have resulted in injury or death of the trainer. Now trainers start their journeys at the age of 15 so that they are more mature and will avoid future incidents like the trainers of the past.

Trainers start their journeys with one of the three elemental starters of their respective region. For the Kanto region, the starter choices are Bulbasaur, a grass type with a large bulb on its back that evolves into Ivysaur and finally Venusaur. Next up is Charmander, a fire type that has a flame at the tip of its tail that ties directly to its life, it evolves into charmeleon and then the mighty dragon Charizard which despite its appearance and behavior is not a dragon type (which sucks). Finally, is the water type Squirtle, a turtle that evolves into wartortle and then the defensive tank named Blastoise which has two giant cannons that emerge from its shell to blast high pressure water.

Ash has been thinking of this decision for the past two months and has finally made his decision.

"Out of all of the starters, I think Charizard is the best for me. Blastoise has the most defenses and is a very powerful attacker. Venusaurs are very powerful if trained right and it would help with the first 2 gyms but they are very large and they are too slow for my style. Charizards are the perfect balance of attack and speed which is exactly what I'm going for. I can train it to have higher defenses and resistances to its weaknesses like rock and water. That's my decision, Charizard it is. I'm going to pick a Charmander and train it to be the strongest Pokémon of them all, it will even surpass the legendary Pokémon in terms of strength."

He then looked at his alarm clock and noticed it was 10:30 and immediately went to bed so that he woke up on time. He was ready for his journey to become a Pokémon master.

Ash woke himself up two hours earlier than usual in order to get ready in time and to make sure he didn't show up late to pick up his starter. He showered, got dressed and went down to eat breakfast only to discover his mother making breakfast. She is making pancakes with chocolate chips and some bacon and scrambled eggs.

"Hi mom" greeted Ash joyfully

"Good morning Ashy, are you ready for your journey?" asked Delia excitedly.

"Yeah Mom!" He then looked past her shoulder and saw the time and decided to leave to get there earlier than the other kids. "Bye Mom, I'll see you after I get my starter Pokémon." He then left and began his trip to Oak's Lab to finally start his journey.

Along with Ash, two more teenagers were starting their journeys today too. There was Leaf Green (I know, not creative, sue me) who was a childhood friend of Ash but in the past three years has kind of dropped off the map and no longer hangs out with Ash and is usually by herself and hardly speaks. The other student to start their journey is none other than Gary Oak. Gary is the grandson of professor Oak and because of that fact, he considers himself above others and constantly puts others down. Especially Ash, the two used to be the best of Friends but one incident and Gary's rising ego, they stopped being friends. Gary has always been a pain in the neck but he's become insufferable to deal with in recent years.

Ash arrived at the lab at 8:00 sharp which is right on time and Leaf was already there but she just nodded in his direction and was silent as usual. Gary had yet to arrive likely because he didn't think he had to show up on time.

Immediately after that thought all they heard was, "Hey Ashy-Boy, you showed? You should've just saved yourself the embarrassment of losing so badly and not even showed."

Ash just grumbled in response and mumbled some choice words under his breath that Gary could not hear and made Leaf giggle quietly. After a few minutes Professor Oak finally opened the door and invited the children in.

As he was about to close the door, all four of them heard, "Wait For Me!" They all looked down the road and saw a teenager sprinting at his top speed towards the building barely watching where he was going. When he landed at the front of the building he shouted that he was also starting his journey and that his family had forgot to tell Oak.

Oak was now in a troublesome situation because he only has three starter Pokémon because he didn't think to have any extras. He would have to now convince one of them to wait and he would have to convince one of them to wait to start their journey until he got a Pokémon from another regional professor.

The group approached the center pedestal and they noticed there was only three pokeballs on the table and that there was four of them.

Gary noticed this and pointed this out, "Hey Gramps, why is there only 3 pokeballs and there is 4 of us?"

Oak sweat dropped and nervously went, "Well Gary, unfortunately for us, Ritchie and his family forgot to tell me that he was starting his journey so we are one Pokémon short so one of you will have to wait to start your journey.

All four of them looked around nervously before one of them stepped up and it turned out to be Ash.

"I'll wait Professor"

"Thank you, my boy, much appreciated"

Gary went first and immediately grabbed Squirtle's pokeball and left after receiving his pokeballs and pokedex.

Then leaf went and she chose Bulbasaur which is fitting considering her name and personality.

Ritchie gave a sigh of relief, and grabbed charmander's ball and let it our and decided to name it Zippo. "How absurd" was Ash's only thought.

Both Leaf and Ritchie left and Ash was the only one still with Oak and Oak excused himself and went into his office and activated his vidcom to call the other professors.

Six other screens popped up on the monitor and revealed the faces of the other professors including the newly included professor kikui from Alola.

(Professor Elm)- "Hello Oak"

(Professor Birch)- "Hey Oak"

(Professor Rowan)- "Hello Samuel"

(Professor Juniper)- "Hell Professor"

(Professor Sycamore)- "Hello Oak"

(Professor Kukui)- "Heya Oak"

(Oak)- "Hello everyone, I have a trainer that needs a starter Pokémon and I am out of starter Pokémon. Does anybody have a Pokémon I could give to him?"

All of the professors began thinking before Elm spoke up, "I have a young Pokémon that hatched very recently and it is getting restless and could probably go on a journey. Would that be good for him?"

"Yes, it would be perfect for the young man, he'll take very good care of it. I'm sure that he and the Pokémon will make a perfect combination. Send it over as soon as you can."

"Right away."

Oak received the pokemon and went out to the lobby that Ash was in with his pokeballs and pokedex. He called out to Ash, "Ash, I have a pokemon for you from Professor Elm."

"Yes, thank goodness, do you know what pokemon it is?"

"Not yet, but I've heard from Elm that it was already pretty powerful and was bred in a specialty breeding program."

Oak handed the ball to Ash and he let it out and discovered that the Pokémon was a short stubby creature with what appears to be electrical plugs on the top of his head. It was an elekid and it appeared to be very excited and ready to leave because Elm told it what was going to happen before he was transferred. He then saw Ash and jumped onto him and accidentally electrocuted him while laughing. He appeared to be quite the prankster and obviously enjoyed the fun of zapping Ash.

"Are you ready to go elekid?"

"ELE!" said elekid while smiling cheerfully.

Ash and elekid then left the Lab and began walking towards route 1 after a tearful farewell with Ash's mother.

 **So tell me what you guys think and give me any opinions on the story and any writing tips I could use. Keep in mind that I wrote this in one night with a massive migraine and while very tired. I welcome all reviews and flames. I need it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: First steps and a new friend**

 **Disclaimer- I still don't own Pokémon (I think I must put this in every chapter in case someone gets confused and mad so there it is.)**

 **A/N:** Thank you guys for all of the reviews, I posted the story earlier this morning and I've already received more views than I anticipated I only expected like 2 people to see it, let alone review. So, thank you guys very much. I realized that I forgot to elaborate on Leaf so I will try to work that into this chapter in some way or another. And at the end of the chapter I will have a vote for an event in the future. Not shipping ideas, that will likely be later in the story and I will give the poll later. So, enjoy this chapter and thanks for the reviews and advise.

 **To Galactic War's question- he might catch Froakie but not until a later region. I have a certain plan for pokemon I want him to catch in this region so far but not the others.**

Route 1 is the first imposing step on every new trainer's journey and it is the first step that they face. Route 1 is one of the shortest routes regions in all of Kanto region but it does have a large amount of life in it from the common pidgey and rattatta to flocks of spearows that terrorize the citizens and trainers. There have even been sightings of rarer Pokémon for that route such as a powerful fearow that leads all of the flocks of spearows and the occasional pidgey.

Currently Ash and his new partner elekid were walking down the main road and looking out for any Pokémon they might want to battle. They've seen a couple rattattas and a very young Pokémon that appeared to just hatched so they didn't want to hurt them and walked on. Ash then remembered something very important

"Hey elekid, could we stop for a few minutes for lunch and I could scan you with my pokedex while we eat…..I kind of forgot to do that when Oak gave you to me."

Both sweat-dropped at this point and decided to stop and eat lunch for Ash it was a basic ham and cheese sandwich and elekid was given specially made Pokémon food for electric pokemon with a slight amount of Cheri berries to spice it up. Not many people know that despite that fact that these berries fight off the electricity from paralysis, electric types live the flavor they have. A couple years ago, Ash realized that he wasn't at all prepared for his journey and asked professor Oak and his mother to help him get prepared.

His mother helped him learn how to cook for both himself and his Pokémon and taught what flavors and berries that suit each type. Electric types such as elekid tend to enjoy the kick that cheri berries give when eaten. It somewhat resembles an electric shock so it is absolutely perfect for them. Elekid especially likes the kick considering that he is very quick to act and is prone to sudden actions so food like an electric shock is perfect. Of course, they would actually prefer actual electricity instead but this is the next best thing. Pokemon centers do provide hubs for electric pokemon to consume electricity.

Oak taught him about taking care of a pokemon's health and behavioral traits that some species have such as high aggression and docile natures. One of the main reasons Ash is so well educated on pokemon is because he has always had pokemon around him and he always lived being with some of the professors pokemon. He ran with Arcanine, watched his powerful dragonite fly around and train, and even meditated with his Alakazam. All of these things have given Ash a certain amount of empathy for pokemon and made sure that he will always take care of pokemon and will never be cruel or abusive. He detests (as he should) criminal organizations such as team Rocket, and Team Flare who actively abuse pokemon for their personal gain.

While elekid was eating Ash pulled out his pokedex and scanned the small, yellow pokemon and heard an electric monotone voice.

 **Elekid- The Electric Pokemon**

 **Elekid stores electricity in its body. If it touches metal and accidentally discharges all its built-up electricity, this pokemon begins swinging its arms in circles to recharge itself.**

 **Sex** **: Male**

 **Ability** **: Static, Vital Spirit (hidden ability)**

 **Known Moves** **: Quick Attack, Thundershock, Low Kick, Brick Break, Karate Chop, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Mega Punch, Mega Kick, and Teleport**

 **Note** **: It is unusual for an elekid to know the move teleport, likely learned from use of TM or specialty breeding. This elekid is also 3 and a half feet tall instead of the normal 2 feet tall, likely a result of a pure bloodline of this species from extensive breeding.**

"Wow elekid, you're already really powerful"

Elekid sweat-dropped while rubbing the back of his head, "Elee"

"Hey, can you show me teleport, it's really rare for an elekid to know that move."

Elekid nodded excitedly, its' face scrunched up for a second and just disappeared.

"Where did he teleport to?"

All of a sudden, something fell on top of Ash and accidentally electrocuted him because not only did he accidentally teleport right above Ash, he somehow teleported upside-down and landed on Ash head first.

After Ash finally managed to get up after the brutal "electro-therapy", all he could think so say is we're going to have to work on your teleporting." And even elekid agreed with that statement because he planned to use it in battle and he didn't want that to happen no matter how funny that was.

Ash and elekid than cleaned up their little lunch site and got back on the road again and went on their way. On the way, Ash and elekid were challenged by a larger, yellow-green pidgey that seemed to be a little full of himself and thought it was very powerful. It was with a small flock of pidgey and it seemed to be the one in charge of its very own small flock. When they first saw it, they saw it look at them in a defensive way in order to protect its flock. It must have thought that they were going to attack the group so it decided to attack.

Right off the bat it began to fly at elekid with a white streak behind it.

"That's quick attack, use your own quick attack and combine it with mega punch for a little extra power."

The two pokemon charged into each other and clashed for a second in a stalemate but then elekid gave an uppercut to the underside of the pidgey with mega punch and launched it further into the air. The pidgey landed harshly on the ground and got up after a second with a very angry expression on its face because it was covered in bruises and its feathers are ruffled and dirty.

The pidgey got a very angry look in its eyes and took a deep breath and launched a large stream of fiery wind at elekid. This surprised both Ash and elekid and the stream slammed into elekid and sent him flying and slam into the ground with a look of shock.

"How does a wild pidgey know heat wave?" was Ash's major thought which elekid was thinking along the same lines.

"Let's try this again elekid, use teleport and thunderpunch to finish this!"

Pidgey began to charge at elekid with quick attack and right before he could hit elekid, elekid vanished. The startled the pidgey and made it stop and it began to spin around and panic in place.

The next thing that happened was almost in slow-motion, there was a sound of "ELLEEE" and then from above (how ironic) and slammed its electricity covered fist into the back of the pidgey and slammed it into the ground and kicked up a lot of dirt.

When the dust cleared, it revealed the pidgey unconscious on the ground with elekid standing over it with a large smile on its face while breathing deeply. Then Ash reached into his bag and pulled out a special pokeball that he received from Kurt in Azalea Town in the Johto Region as a gift. This ball was made to catch pokemon that are fast and as such was called the fast ball. He threw the ball at the pidgey and it barely shook before it dinged in success. He and elekid cheered in success and grabbed the pokeball and let out the pidgey. Ash pulled a small diamond shaped object out of his bag and put it into the mouth of the pidgey and it woke up in a hurry. When it saw Ash in front of it, it glared at him and looked over at its small flock which was looking on in horror at the situation.

Ash turned to the flock and saw the terror in their faces and realized that the pidgey he just caught was the leader and protector of the small group of birds. The pidgey he caught was looking at the group with tears in its eyes.

Ash then walked up to both his pidgey and the group of 3 other pidgeys and asked his pidgey, "You don't want to leave them behind, do you?"

The pidgey shook its head in a negative and sent Ash into thought.

"What if I were to catch all the others and you and them could live at Oak's ranch and me and you could train to make you the strongest pidgeot you can be and you can still be with them. But if you want, I can release you to live with your flock in the wild."

Pidgey jumped back and just looked at Ash with astonishment and admiration at the same time. No other human would have even considered making that deal, they would have caught her selfishly and never thought of her feelings. This human was an anomaly all together. Her flock would be safe at the human's ranch and they would be well fed and wouldn't have to worry about that fearow and his flock stealing food from them and attacking them ever again. That's it, she made her decision.

She pointed to his bag where he keeps all of the pokeballs and gestured to her flock with her wing and nodded vigorously.

Ash smiled in happiness and placed three pokeballs in front of them and let them take their times to make sure that they were sure about their choice. The first one to do it cheerfully chirped and immediately went for the pokeball and was caught with no struggle. The second one took a little longer to decide. The last of them looked between Ash and pidgey repeatedly before finally nodding its head and pecking the button on the ball.

Ash looked at his first pidgey and said, "I'll transfer them to Professor Oak's ranch right now, is that alright with you?"

The pidgey nodded and he pressed a few buttons on his pokedex and the three regular pokeballs turned white and teleported to the ranch after he sent a quick message to Oak.

"Should we keep going down route 1 or should we rest up for the night? That fight took a bit longer than I thought it had"

The two pokemon thought about it for a while before they both pointed at the ground and found somewhere to get comfortable. Ash nodded and pulled out his sleeping bag and set it up by the tree.

"Hey, elekid, can you go look for some firewood while I set up stones for a fire?"

Elekid nodded and ran off for a few minutes and returned with a small pile of sticks in his hands. He placed the sticks into the small firepit and looked at Ash.

"Thank you elekid. Pidgey can you come here and use a small heat wave to light the fire?"

Pidgey nodded and flew over and blew a small gust of fire energy and lit the fire. Ash then went and grabbed his cooking gear and made meals for him, elekid, and pidgey.

As they were eating, Ash pulled out his pokedex and scanned pidgey with it.

 **Pidgey- The Tiny Bird Pokemon**

 **Pidgey has an extremely sharp sense of direction. It is capable of unerringly returning home to its nest, however far it may be removed from its familiar surroundings.**

 **Sex** **: Female**

 **Ability** **: Keen Eye, Big Peck (hidden ability)**

 **Known Moves** **: Quick Attack, Heat Wave, Sand Attack, Tackle, Air Slash, Faint Attack, and Brave Bird which had not been unlocked yet.**

 **Note** **: This pidgey is what is known as a shiny pokemon, therefore it is 2 times the average strength of its species. This pidgey is also slightly taller than the average pidgey at a height of 1 foot 6 inches instead of the average 1 foot tall. It is also sleeker than regular pidgeys so it will likely be very fast (when I say sleek, I don't mean like skin and bones.).**

"Good moves, abilities and I think the major thing we should work on with you would be your speed and your defense. You are a flying type so you will have a tough time with the first gym that is rock types. We'll work on it. Now let's go to sleep."

 **Next Morning- Route 1**

The first thing that Ash did in the morning was wake up his team and began training for the first gym against Brock and his rock types. He sent elekid over to a group of boulders and had him practice his moves like all of his punching attacks and his fighting type moves to see how much damage he could do to the rocks. His elemental punches and moves like that did leave marks on the rocks and small dents and his fighting type moves did slightly more damage. Ash had him practice all of his moves for an hour.

While elekid started his training, he started his own training regimen with pidgey, he had her fly multiple laps around the clearing they were in for 10 minutes. Next, he had her go up to some rocks in order to toughen up her wings in order to learn steel wing. With enough training, she can focus the toughened energy into her wings and turn them into steel. After an hour of training, they rested for a bit, and ate to replenish energy.

"Do you guys want to stay out or do you mind going into your balls?"

Pidgey went into her ball in order to rest her wings but elekid decided to stay out and walk with Ash in order to stay with Ash and strengthen his skinny legs with constant walking.

When they were about an hour away from Viridian, Ash saw someone that he recognized from Pallet Town. "Hey Leaf!"

She jumped like a scared cat and then turned around to see Ash and giggled softly and waved hello.

When he got close enough, he heard a very soft, "Hey Ash"

"Hey, Leaf, you want to have a quick battle?"

She nodded happily and help up two fingers to ask him about a two on two. He nodded and they each sent out their first pokemon

Ash sent out his newly caught pidgey and Leaf sent out a rattatta which both got into battle stances ready to battle.

Both pokemon warmed up the battle with a quick attack and despite the fact that he couldn't hear Leaf giving orders, he saw her mouth move so he knew she was giving orders. The first battle ended in almost a draw but pidgey came out on top because of a well-placed surprise heatwave.

Then Leaf sent out her Bulbasaur and elekid ran to the fight as pidgey flew back. Bulbasaur started off by releasing a green powder into the air.

"That's sleep powder, quick use Thundershock to burn away as much as you can and then use fire punch and ice punch, use both fists!"

The Thundershock burned away a good portion of the powder and he rushed Bulbasaur with one fist barely covered in icy energy and the other with small amount of flames on it.

"Hmmm, he has trouble focusing two separate energies in two separate fists at the same time, we'll have to work on his focus with that."

When elekid got to Bulbasaur, he punched both sides of him with his fist and Bulbasaur couldn't handle the two super-effective moves along with the sudden temperature shock because he was still a low level.

Ash and Leaf returned their pokemon and walked up to eachother smiling and shook hands.

"Good job Ash, you won fair and square."

"Thanks, you did really good too, good strategy with the sleep powder. Hey, Leaf, why'd you stop hanging out with me these past few years and kind of kept to yourself? I thought you didn't like me anymore just like Gary."

Leaf looked down sadly and told him softly, "Three years ago, there was a small fire in my room and the smoke damaged my vocal cords to where I can barely speak. I didn't want to get bullied and didn't want to drag you down with me….I'm so sorry for making you think I didn't like you anymore."

"I'm so sorry for making assumptions, I'm so sorry for what happened to you."

The two friends hugged and went their separate ways. Ash finished his traveling to Viridian and got his pokemon restored and called his mother and Oak. Oak was astonished that Ash got a shiny pidgey his first day of traveling and that it knew some powerful moves. After the calls, Ash went to get his pokemon and got a room for the night. He then let out his pokemon and they all went to sleep in order to get enough rest for tomorrow and hopefully another interesting day tomorrow.

 **So, there's the second chapter of this story. Feel free to give any opinions you feel necessary to help me out a little.**

 **Now for the vote I talked about earlier, he's going to be getting two fossils later (soon) and I want to know what size they'll be. I know what pokemon they'll be and I'm debating on I making them actual dinosaur size pokemon instead of the tiny dinos they are in the animes. So vote large dino pokemon or regular dino pokemon. Please vote, I need your opinions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Viridian trouble and the Forest.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own pokemon (At least not until they answer my calls)**

 **A/N:** This story is turning out much better than I was expecting and thank you guys for all of the questions and feedback I've received from you guys. It's been a big help with writing this story to make sure I don't have writers block. I do get some inspiration for this story from **Challenger** by **darkfire1220** which has given me many ideas such as this chapter. The shiny pidgey that Ash caught in the last chapter was not originally planned in the story but I've always loved the pidgeot line and a shiny pidgeot is a beautiful golden bird so he has a pidgey now. So, I hope you enjoy this story and read the stories challenger, and Traveler. Really good.

 **To Galactic War's most recent question- He might….. shhhhhhh, you might tell them my plans.**

 **Viridian City pokemon center**

Ash was woken by the sound of bird pokemon chirping in the morning. He groaned and turned to look at the digital clock and the room and noticed it was only 6:00 in the morning. He groaned and got up and looked at his pokemon which were both still out cold. He snorted quietly and got up to get ready for the day. He showered, brushed his teeth and got dressed for the day. When he left the bathroom, he saw his pokemon starting to wake up and when they noticed him, they perked up and greeted him.

"Hey guys, how are you feeling?"

Both pokemon stretched really quick, popped a couple bones and nodded in affirmative.

"Hey, I've been thinking, do either of you guys want a name? Most pokemon don't have ones because the trainers never think about it. You don't have to but it could help if we face other pokemon of the same species to avoid confusion."

Both pokemon thought about it for a second before pidgey nodded happily and landed on his head.

"How about Zephyr, it means wind. I think it suits you because you are very fast and can it's a pretty name for you."

Pidgey took a second to contemplate the name and then chirped happily and got more comfortable on top of his head and fell asleep again. To this, Ash sweat-dropped and patted her head.

"How about you elekid, do you want a name? Elekid thought about it for a couple minutes and finally shook its head in a negative, it didn't really care and was fine with how he was now.

"Alright, are you guys ready to start training in the centers court yard?"

Both pokemon perked up immediately and ran/flew to the door and looked back at Ash to hurry up. He just shook his head laughing and walked over and opened the door and went ou to the training field.

"Elekid, you need to work on using two separate elemental punches at the same time. In the battle against Bulbasaur, I saw that you had trouble maintaining the ice punch and fire punch at the same time. Try to maintain separate energies for as long as you can and when you don't have any trouble with the two elements, increase the power so they are fully powered punches. After that, we should work on learning powerpunch, it'll increase your attack every time you hit the enemy, and it can be easily combined with other punching moves such as your favorite thunder punch. Elekid nodded and ran over to a training dummy and began to focus on his hands, one covered in a small amount of electricity and the other with a little fire on it.

"Pidgey, you should work on steel wing some more in order to get the energy to coat your wings for an attack. It will help with rock and ice types in the future and will surprise any unaware opponents.

Both pokemon started their training and Ash pulled out his pokedex and searched up the moves that both of his pokemon can learn when slightly more powerful.

He saw that elekid can learn swift and shock wave which will never miss and that is very useful for fast enemies and those that are good at evading enemies. After he masters his punching moves, he will start him off the his long ranged moves so he's never caught at a disadvantage. For pidgey, he saw that she should learn gust too. She just didn't train for it. She also could learn whirlwind and twister. Whirlwind and gust would come first and those two moves would help her create a twister. Twister will take a while to master of course because it is a twister of dragon type energy. He started to think of a combination of twister and heatwave which would be brutal against enemies.

After Ash stopped daydreaming, he saw that it had been about an hour and when le looked up, he saw a broken training dummy that had electricity and fire around it. He also saw elekid in front of it with a happy smile with one fist completely covered in fire and the other one covered in a large amount of electricity.

Zephyr on the other hand was flying from one end of the field to the other as fast as she can. She was hitting the training dummies with her wings every time she passed it to strengthen them for steel wing. The more she hit the dummies, he saw her wings glow a little and the next time, she managed to cut through the dummy with her wings completely made of steel and as she went to make one more hit on the dummy, the steel on her wings vanished and she barely managed to avoid the dummy to avoid injury.

"You alright Zephyr?"

"Pidge!"

"Alright, how about we go get some food and get you guys to Nurse Joy?"

The three of them went to the cafeteria in the center and got some food for him and Zephyr, while elekid went over to the electrical junction that electric types can feed off of. After their meals, the three went to Nurse Joy and he gave her the pokeballs and got the team restored. When Ash and the team were ready to go to the forest on the way to Pewter, they heard this loud crashing noise and saw two pokeballs fall through the ceiling.

The pokeballs opened and revealed a nidorina and a nidorino that got into an attack stance. From above two people descended to rope line with a cat-like pokemon behind them.

( **Include stupid motto) (I'm not actually putting the motto in)**

The rocket member that called herself Jesse yelled, "Everybody, put your pokeballs and money in the bag and no one gets hurt!"

"Hey, there's not any rare pokemon here, only sick and injured!", yelled Nurse Joy

"No matter, there's likely to be some gems in this group, NOW HAND THEM ALL OVER!" yelled the blue haired one named James and the talking meowth.

Ash then began yelling, "Hey, you can't steal pokemon, come on out elekid, Zephyr, let's take them down!"

"Hey James, look at the brave little twerp, lets finish this quickly. Nidorina, use double kick on the elekid!"

"I agree Jesse. Nidorino use Head Smash on that little bird."  
Ash retaliated, "Elekid, use teleport and use Thundershock, try not to touch her if you can't avoid it. Zephyr, use heat wave to take it back down to earth and use steel win if you can!"

Both pokemon began to execute the orders of their trainer and nidorina was almost to elekid when he disappeared, appeared behind her and electrocuted her with a powerful Thundershock that appeared to be almost a thunderbolt. The nidorino jumped up to smash his rock covered head into pidgey when a powerful stream of fiery air blew it back and slammed it into the ground and Zephyr flew by him and slammed two metal covered wings into his side and slammed him further into the ground.

"Yes! Good job you two."

Right after he said that, both nidorino and nidorina got up and growled angrily at elekid and Zephyr and each of them launched a sludge bomb at the two other pokemon. Ash's pokemon didn't have any time to react and were each hit hard by the attacks and slammed into the ground covered in the purple goop. The two struggled to get up and when they did, Ash noticed they each had a purple tinge to their faces which indicated they were poisoned badly.

"Perfect, now both of you, use poison sting on the brave, little twerp. End Him!"

The two attack began to head towards ash and he had no way to dodge or run but the next thing all of them heard was, " **Rhyperior Use Stone Edge!"** All of sudden, a wall of spiked stones came from the ground between Ash and the Poison stings heading his way. If effortlessly blocked the stings and then they heard, " **Now Rock Wrecker!".** From behind Ash, two large rocks flew at the enemy pokemon and slammed into them and sent them flying into their trainers.

After the outside intervention, the two rocket members were arrested by the local Officer Jenny and Ash got a good look at who his savior was. He recognized him immediately because he was none other that Giovanni, the gym leader of Viridian City.

Ash went and got his pokemon healed from Nurse Joy and he saw that Giovanni was no longer talking to the officer and was heading straight towards him. He immediately tensed up because he has never talked to a gym leader of his strength before.

"Hello young man, that took a lot of bravery to stand up to two members of team Rocket. What's your name?"

"Ash Ketchum sir."

Giovanni's eyes lit up for a brief second and said, "Well, it's nice to meet you Ash, are you taking the league challenge this year?"

"I am, and I'm going to need to train really hard for the Pewter City gym?" Giovanni's face look confused for a second before Ash saw this and explained further. "My starter is elekid here and the only other pokemon I have caught is a pidgey on route 1. But we're training really hard to beat it."

"Ah, I see how that could be a problem. Hmmm, if you meet me inside of my gym at 10:00, I might have something to help with your situation. Will I see you there?" asked Giovanni.

"Oh, Yes Sir! I will be there at 10:00. Thank you for the help."

Ash arrived 15 minutes before 10:00 and approached the imposing building in front of him. When he first arrived at the gym, there were two guards standing outside of the gym and stopped him declaring that no one may enter without seven gym badges. He told them that Giovanni told him to meet them inside of the gym at 10 but they would not listen and went so far as to insult him for trying to get into the viridian gym as a new trainer. Right as they were about to forcefully make him leave, their phones beeped and they picked them up, saw the message, and immediately let him into the gym.

When Ash got inside the gym, he was amazed by the sheer size of the building and how advanced the battle field was compared to the center and the clearings he has been in so far. The room with the field was completely empty except for Giovanni standing at the other end of the field with a large Persian napping next to him.

When he got to where the challenger would be, Giovanni called out to him, "Hello Ash, welcome to the viridian gym.".

"Thank you for the invite, I'm grateful for the help you are willing to offer me on my journey."

"It is no problem, come here."

Ash then walked over and Giovanni pulled out a special pokeball that ash identified as a dive ball. "You know that I specialize in ground types, correct?" asked Giovanni. Ash nodded and Giovanni went on by saying, "The pokemon I am about to give you is not currently a ground type but it does evolve into a powerful ground type. It has been specially bred to be very powerful but my team is currently powerful enough and I am too busy to raise a young pokemon. So, I thought that I'd give you the pokemon instead of me. From what I've seen in you so far, you will likely recognize this pokemon." He then handed the dive ball to Ash.

Ash was naturally excited; he was getting a pokemon from the most powerful gym leader in the Kanto region for free. As soon as the ball was in his hand, he let out the pokemon that was inside of it. When he opened the ball, the red light inside came out and formed into a small blue pokemon with a large fin on top of its head, and small orange spikes on its checks. Ash immediately recognized this pokemon as the water type starter of the Hoenn region, Mudkip. Ash has never actually seen a Mudkip in person so it was a new experience or him so he was examining it.

Before he could get too far Giovanni began to speak again, "So, I was right, you do know what pokemon this is and do you know what pokemon he evolves into?" Ash gave a nod to confirm this and Giovanni went on, "This mudkip is special because unlike the basic docile nature that most have, this one seems to be more aggressive and seems to enjoy the idea of battling and wants to get more powerful."

"Wow, hey Mudkip, my name is Ash Ketchum. I want to become a pokemon master and become the strongest of them all and I can help you become the strongest swampert there is. What do you say?" The whole time that Ash was giving this speech, Mudkip was getting a shine in his eye at the prospect of getting stronger and decided that he wanted to go with Ash. By the time Ash was finished with his little speech to mukip, the small blue pokemon was so excited that he tackled Ash to ground.

Both Giovanni and Ash laughed at this and Ash asked jokingly, "Is that a yes?

The Mudkip began to nod so quickly that his head appeared to be a blur and Ash recalled him happily. He'll scan him later in the forest so he doesn't waste any more of Giovanni's time.

"Thank you so much for Mudkip, Giovanni, I'll take good care of him and you will see him when I finally battle you and during the pokemon league.

"I'm sure that I will and I look forward to both times. Now I have some business to attend to so I must take my leave. I wish you luck on your journey. Good bye Ash."

Ash then left for the infamous Viridian Forest

 **Same night-Viridian Forest**

Ash and his pokemon were in a small clearing after Ash had made it into the forest. The clearing was surrounded by trees and had a large pond in it so he could replenish his water supplies and Mudkip seemed to enjoy it a lot. Ash set up a fire pit and got to cooking meals for him and his pokemon. Stew for him, and specialty pokemon food for each of his pokemon. It was now that he decided to scan Mudkip.

 **Mudkip- The Mud Fish Pokemon**

 **In water, Mudkip breathes using the gills on its cheeks. If it is faced with a tight situation in battle, this pokemon will unleash its amazing power- it can crush rocks much bigger than itself.**

 **Sex:** **Male**

 **Ability** **: Torrent, Damp (hidden ability)**

 **Known Moves** **: Tackle, Growl, Mud-Slap, Water Gun, Ice Beam, Ancient Power, Mirror Coat, Earth Power, Water Pulse, and Superpower, Mud Bomb, and Ancient Power**

 **Note: This Mudkip has an unusually high amount of muscle mass and will grow to be extremely strong physically as its growth continues. Will likely need help controlling its strength when it evolves.**

"You are going to be an absolute powerhouse when you evolve into Marshtomp and eventually Swampert. You will likely be able to overpower pokemon like machamp and conkeldurr who are known for their physical strength. Mudkip raised his head and pride and then yawned loudly and went over to the pond and went to sleep underwater.

"That's a good idea. Let's go to sleep everybody."

The group of human and pokemon went to sleep surrounded by the sounds of wild pokemon and the quiet breathing of each other. It makes sense to get rest, they'll need it for the upcoming gym battle in a few days.

 **Tell me what you guys think about the fact that Ash now has a mudkip which is going to be a physically powerful monster. The next chapter will be the gym battle against brock. Give me all reviews you can to let me know how I'm doing and what you guys think. The chapters will likely not be coming out as quickly as they have been because I have an interview tomorrow and I might be getting a job soon. Wish me luck and I will have the chapters out as quickly as I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Interesting discoveries and Pewter Gym**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon**

 **A/N:** Thanks for all of the support I've been given during the first few chapters of the story. I thought only like 3 people would see it and there would be nothing but negative comments. I was pleasantly surprised to see how much support I've gotten with only a small amount done. So, from me to all of you, I thank you all. I just had an interview so I might not be updating as recently.

Thank you, **Galaxy War** , for being the only vote. You are the deciding vote, so, the fossil pokemon will be regular size instead of giant versions.

 **So, thanks a lot for the support and let's get on with the next chapter.**

 **Viridian Forest**

It has been six days since Ash and his team had entered Viridian Forest. Most have that time has been spent training. They mainly faced the usual bug-trainer that Viridian forest is famous for, and they have faced a couple with rarer bug type pokemon. There has been the occasional trainer with a young scythe or even a pinsir which is rare for Viridian forest. Because of this, his pokemon had been getting stronger and stronger and were almost ready for the gym battle in Pewter.

With all of the training, a couple of his pokemon were nearing evolution. Zephyr has been growing and her feathers have been getting a little longer along with some feathers on the top of her head turning a golden color. She has also been getting a lot faster. For the untrained eye, it was hard to follow her when she flew full speed. She can only maintain full speed for a short amount of time. When she evolves, she will not only be faster, but she will be able to fly for longer.

Mudkip has also been showing signs of evolving despite being with him for a short amount of time. He had jumped right into training when they started and he loved every second of it. When Ash had asked him about a nickname, he had declined having one. With all the training Mudkip had been doing, his skin was starting to become a lighter blue, his leg muscles were gaining more strength in order to walk on two legs when he evolves, and his tail was darkening and getting thicker. He and elekid have become rivals when it comes to being the strongest on the team. Because of this rivalry between the two, both elekid and Mudkip are growing at a faster rate.

The group was nearing Pewter city with everyone out of their pokeballs. Elekid was walking besides Ash, Zephyr was perched on top of Ash's head, and Mudkip was happily swimming in the stream they were walking by. Ash guessed that there was about an hour until they reached Pewter City, two hours at most.

The group decided to take one more break to refill supplies and eat. During this break, Ash decided to do one more study session on Brock. He was surprised to see that Brock no longer did the two on two battle style. He upgraded to a three on three battle style with a new powerhouse to the team.

Brock used to use a geodude and an onix for a two on two and because of that,the gym was considered too easy to beat so he was ordered by the league to make the gym more difficult. He left a week ago in order to find another rock type to use for the gym and he got back earlier this morning. This new team powerhouse is currently unknown as nobody has challenged Brock yet. All Ash knew is that it had to be powerful to surpass his famous onix as the powerhouse of his gym team.

When they were all done eating, he recalled his team to let them get some rest in their pokeballs and set on the road again. After about ten minutes, he was passing by some bushes and he suddenly saw a sword in his face. With his reaction time, he managed to grab the assailants arm and grabbed the sword from him.

He pointed the sword at the attacker, and demanded, "What are you doing you psychopath!? Pointing a sword at someone? Are you absolutely insane?"

"I'M SO SORRY! I was trying to ask for a battle from a trainer from Pallet Town!"

"That's not how you ask for a battle! Just ask for a battle if you want a battle!" yelled Ash angrily.

"I-I will remember that for next time.", said the samurai.

"Let's battle then!"

Both trainers got into battling positions on opposite ends of the battlefield and the samurai said, "How does a 3 on 3 sound?" Ash nodded and sent out his first pokemon, "Come out Mudkip"

Mudkip landed on the field with an excited look on its face because it knew it was about to battle. The samurai sent out his own pokemon which ended up being a butterfree. The butterfree right off the bat sent out a cloud of sleep and stun spores from its wings.

"Quick use ancient power around yourself to stop the powder and then launch the rocks at butterfree!" Mudkip did what he was told and made a dome of rocks around himself. The spores landed on the rocks and left Mudkip safe, the rocks then moved into the air and launched at butterfree. The butterfree was too surprised to move and was helplessly bombarded by the giant rocks. The butterfree fell to the ground with swirls for eyes after the rocks stopped flying at it. Both Mudkip and Ash sweat-dropped at this because it was such a quick defeat.

The samurai saw this and explained, "He just evolved this morning and we haven't had time to improve his defenses yet.

Ash just nodded and recalled Mudkip and sent out Zephyr.

The samurai recalled his unconscious pokemon and sent out a pokemon that surprised Ash. It was a scyther and it was ready to battle.

The samurai ordered a quick attack and Zephyr was only slightly able to dodge. She was sent spinning by the glancing blow and slammed into a tree. "Are you alright?" asked Ash worried. Zephyr got up and nodded quickly but he could see her cringe in pain slightly. "Fly up and use whirlwind and heatwave!" Zephyr flew up and flapped her wings hard to create a fast-moving wind that was moving scyther around and then she blew a gust of fiery air into the whirlwind. Poor scyther was being moved around by the whirlwind and then the heatwave hit it and hurt the poor bug type ruthlessly. The scyther then landed on the ground and got up with small burns and a very angry look on its face. It then shot at Zephyr and slammed into her with a night slash. Zephyr barely got up after that attack and flew up.

"Can you still battle?"

Zephyr nodded and then began to fly at the scyther very quickly and the clearing was bathed in a bright, white light. Ash knew what was happening instantly and watched intensely. Zephyr's body began to grow and expand at a fast pace. When it was done, a larger bird was in her place. The bird let out a loud screech and flew at the scyther covered in a blue fire.

"That was brave bird, she finally unlocked it."

Zephyr slammed into the scyther and it was immediately knocked out from the super-effective attack and Zephyr cringed from the recoil of the move.

Ash pulled out his pokedex and scanned Zephyr.

 **Pidgeotto- The Bird Pokemon and the Evolved Form of Pidgey**

 **Pidgeotto claims a large area as its own territory. This pokemon flies around, patrolling its living space. If its territory is violated, it shows no mercy in thoroughly punishing the foe with its sharp claws.**

 **New Moves- Twister, ominous wind, and Brave Bird has been unlocked.**

"Wow, learned ominous wind and twister. Good job."

"Shall we continue?" asked the samurai.

Ash sent out his partner elekid, while the samurai sent out a powerful looking Pinsir. It had large claws on its head and looked to have a strong carapace. Both pokemon charged at each other and exchanged blows in order to test each other's strength. After the hits, they both backed away from each other and awaited their trainers order.

"Vice Grip Pinsir!" ordered the samurai.

Pinsir began to charge at elekid at a moderately slow pace which shocked Ash. He then figured that they trained exclusively on attack and defense and completely ignored speed training. This would prove to be a fatal mistake because Ash ordered a combination that will send Pinsir spinning.

"Use shock wave to stop it in its tracks. Then use teleport repeatedly and use thunder and fire punch as many times as you can."

Elekid released a wave of electricity that slammed into Pinsir and make it stop charging covered in electricity to show that it was paralyzed. Elekid then began to quick cycle of teleporting to pinsir and slamming into it with either fire punch, thunder punch or both. Whenever the pinsir was almost able to hit elekid with Brick Break, the pokemon would teleport either above or behind him and continued to hit him with the punches. After a minute of this, pinsir was covered in electricity and scorch marks so, Ash decided to end this.  
"Use quick attack and slam into it with Mega Kick!"

Elekid took off right at the pinsir and the pinsir was too tired to do anything so it just watched as elekid jumped up and slammed into its torso with its glowing foot. Almost in slow motion, pinsir was kicked in the chest and was sent flying into a smaller tree and made the tree crack and fall over.

The samurai quickly recalled his fallen pokemon. "I do not understand, the other trainer with the Squirtle said that you would be an easy victory but you were the strongest of all of the Pallet Trainers."

"Thank you, but I have to go so I reach Pewter before sundown."

The two trainers said their farewells and Ash recalled his pokemon and got back on the road again. Hopefully this time, he can avoid anymore distractions.

After about an hour, Ash was nearing Pewter City and decided to take a quick break so when he saw some rocks, he went and sat on one. He began to drink some water and was suddenly scared when heard someone behind him say, "You're sitting on my merchandise young man." Ash jumped into the air suddenly off of the rock and saw a man on a large boulder staring at him with his arms crossed.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ash disbelievingly.

"The rocks, I am selling the rocks. Would you like to buy any?"

Ash was about to politely decline when he saw two rocks that looked slightly different from all of the others. One of them was a light grayish color which appeared to be older than the others and he could see what locked kind of like a large jaw bone in it.. The rock next to it was a light greenish color with what appeared to be a plate or sail of something stuck in it. Ash knew what those were, they were fossils and he wasn't quite sure which pokemon they were yet. He had an idea, but he wasn't sure yet; all he could tell was that these fossils were amazingly well preserved.

"Can I buy those two over there"

The man looked at the rocks that he was pointing at and said, "Finally, someone noticed the special qualities of those rocks. They've been there for so long, I was beginning to worry to DNA would break down more and become unusable. I'll give them to you for half price. That'll be fifty dollars."

Ash happily handed over the money and shrunk down the fossils to store in his bag. It's remarkable what modern technology can do. There are machines that will shrink down items to store nearly anywhere which is why trainers can store so much stuff in their travel bags. There are machines that can restore pokemon to perfect health within minutes, and there are machines that can bring back pokemon from millions of years ago with only a small amount of DNA.

After Ash was all packed with the fossils, the strange man bid farewell, and Ash began to travel to Pewter again. He expected that he'd be able to get there within 15 minutes.

Ash ended up being correct and he walked into the pokemon center and saw that the time was 9:00 at night so he decided that he'd challenge the gym tomorrow.

"Hello, Nurse Joy, can you take a look at my pokemon?"

"Of course, young man."

Nurse Joy took his pokeballs and Ash went over to the vidcom to call his mother.

"Hello, Ketchum household, who is this?" answered the phone.

"Hi, Mom, it's me."

"Oh Ashy, I'm so glad to hear from you again, how has your journey been going? Have you caught any new pokemon since I last talked to you?"

"It's been going really good, Mom. And I had a Mudkip given to me by Giovanni, the gym leader of Viridian City. He's really powerful."

Delia got a dark look on her face when she heard Giovanni's name and responded with, "O-Oh that was nice of him."

"Yeah it was, my pokemon are done being checked on, so I have to go get them. Love you, Mom, Bye."

"Bye Honey."

Ash went and collected his pokemon and rented a room. He went to his room and let out all of his pokemon.

"Hey, everybody, we'll be having two new teammates soon." His pokemon looked at him confused so, he pulled out the two fossils. "These two rocks are actually fossils of ancient pokemon." His pokemon looked on in wonder and he kept going, "We can restore the fossils at the museum her in Pewter. It will bring the two fossils back to life and they'll become a part of the team." His team were very excited to meet pokemon from ancient times and Mudkip was looking forward to training with a dinosaur pokemon.

Ash and his pokemon decided to go to sleep so they were fully rested for the gym battle tomorrow.

 **Next Day- Pewter City Gym**

It was 4:00 the next afternoon and Ash and elekid were standing outside of the Pewter City Gym nervously. They have never faced a gym before and they were nervous because of the type disadvantages they were going to have. They talked about it before they went to sleep and they decided that Mudkip will face the mysterious pokemon that nobody knows about. It would be challenging but they were going to take the risk. They have been training especially for this battle and Mudkip looked to be very close to evolving and might evolve during the gym battle.

Ash opened the door and walked to the challenger's box. As soon as he stepped foot into the challenger's area, a spotlight appeared and showed a young man with spikey hair, squinty eyes, wearing a green vest.

"Greetings! Are you her to challenge my gym?"

"I am, and I plan on winning."

"We will see about that. I have been a trainer for much longer, and I have a trump card that no one will expect."

Both trainers sent out their first pokemon. Brock sent out his geodude which Ash expected and in retaliation, he sent out Zephyr.

Brock reacted like anybody would when their opponent sent out a major type disadvantage. "You do not know very much about pokemon if you are sending out a flying type against a rock type gym leader. Let's make this quick geodude. Use Rock Slide!"

"Use steel wing, and slice through any rocks in your way!"

Zephyr did as commanded and sped through the rocks with her speed and steel wing and slammed both steel covered wings into the Pokémon's face and stunned it.

"Use defense curl and rollout."

Geodude curled up real tight and then began to roll around the field quickly and rolled up a rock to get into the air to hit Zephyr. Zephyr surprised the airborne pokemon by flapping her wings with a lot of power and unleashed ominous wind, and heat wave at the same time. The ghostly energy carried the poor pokemon around in the air for a minute while the heat wave was burning it a lot.

"Geodude, if you can, use rock slide to take out the Pidgeotto!" ordered brock caringly.

The geodude was able to pull enough energy and summoned rocks and slammed them all into Zephyr. The sudden attack left her completely unprepared and buried her under a large pile of rocks.

When the dust settled, it showed an unconscious geodude, and a pile of rocks. The pile of rocks then began to move and Zephyr flew into the sky and gave a loud screech, and fell to the ground unconscious."

 **"Both Pokemon are unable to battle, please call out next pokemon."** called the mechanical voice of the computer that each gym had.

Both trainers recalled their unconscious pokemon and nodded to each other. Brock called out to Ash, "I am surprised, it has been a long time since one of my rock types has been beaten by a flying type of all things. Congratulations, now you won't be able to get past this next pokemon." Brock then sent out his most famous pokemon which was his Onix. The rock snake pokemon let out an intimidating roar and glared at Ash in challenge to which Ash smiled and elekid ran out to the field.

"I'd normally question your type choice but from what I saw in your Pidgeotto, I won't make any assumptions. Onix, start off with Rock Polish to gain some speed and use Body Slam!"

The Onix glowed for a brief second and then sped at elekid. Before it could hit him, it raised its body into the air and tried to slam its body into elekid. Elekid naturally panicked and used teleport to get away. Neither Brock or onix noticed that elekid wasn't under onix, so they assumed that it was a one hit K.O. so they left their defenses down. What neither of them noticed was that elekid had teleported onto Onix's head and was hiding behind its large head-fin.

"Use Power-up Punch and Mega Punch in the same fist for extra power!"

Both Brock's and Onix's eyes widened in surprise and elekid slammed his fist into the top of Onix's head. The surprise punch plus the super-effective move hurt onix a lot and elekid glowed as his attack rose. "Use ice punch on its horn! Freese your arm to its horn to make sure you won't be thrown off.". Onix was still too hurt to react to elekid being on his head and then elekid punched the horn with an icy fist and froze his arm to the horn to make sure he wouldn't let go on accident and be thrown off.

Onix was in agony at this point because its head was being slowly frozen and it still felt the punch from earlier. Brock was running out of ideas so he yelled, "I'm so sorry onix, use Explosion!" Ash and elekid began to panic as onix began to glow as it was gathering energy. Elekid tried to separate his fist from the horn and almost got it free when onix had enough energy. Onix then unleashed all of the energy and knocked itself out immediately and sent elekid flying in pain. When the light cleared, it showed an unconscious onix next to a somehow standing elekid.

Elekid turned and looked at Ash, gave a thumb up, and fell to the ground unconscious. Ash smiled at his faithful starter and recalled him to the luxury ball he transferred him to the previous night after noticing the rest of his team had special pokeballs except for his starter. He smiled at the ball and mouthed a quick Thank you.

Brock recalled his onix and smiled at his ball. "Alright, Ash, let's finish this. Come Out My Friend." Brock threw out the pokeball and what came out of the ball surprised Ash. It was a tyrunt, a rock/dragon type that lived millions of years ago and was more commonly seen in the Kalos region in the military.

"How did you get a tyrunt?" asked Ash in confusion

"I found the fossil in Mount Moon and have been training him for the past week during my absence."

"Ah, after our battle, can you look at something really quick?"

"Of course, it'll have to be tomorrow because I have stuff to do for the rest of the day. Just come around tomorrow and I'll check whatever you need. Now please send out your final pokemon." Said Brock

Ash nodded and threw the Dive ball and Mudkip formed in front of Tyrunt, and despite being half of tyrunt's size didn't falter in his glare at the larger pokemon. Tyrunt was somewhat surprised at the fearless expression because even his teammate onix hesitated when facing him because Tyrunt is stronger than onix. Tyrunt immediately knew this was going to be a tough battle.

Brock saw Mudkip and said, "A Mudkip huh? They are rare in Kanto and yours has a lot of muscle so it is going to be very strong. Let's do this Tyrunt, "Use Dragon Dance, Earth Power, and attack with thunder fang!"

Tyrunt was surrounded by a swirling mass of purple and red energy which boosted his attack and speed up. While Mudkip was focusing on this, a brown circle began to form under him when he saw it, he tried to jump away but a blast of ground-type energy slammed into him from below. When this happened, Tyrunt finished his Dragon Dance and jumped into the air with his mouth sparking with electricity. He managed to grab Mudkip with the super-effective move and shook him around before throwing him back into the ground while Mudkip struggled to get away. Mudkip slammed into the ground hard and formed a small crater. When the dust cleared it showed Mudkip crawling out of the crater covered in scratches and bruises.

"Are you alright, Mudkip?" Mudkip nodded and yelled his name really quickly.

Brock interrupted, "Use Dragon pulse while he's down!"

Tyrunt gathered dragon energy into his mouth and launched a large orb at Mudkip and Ash saw this. "Use Mirror Coat, quickly!". Right as the orb was about to slam into Mudkip, a large mirror-like barrier formed and the dragon pulse was absorbed into the barrier. After a couple of second, the barrier began to glow and a dragon pulse that was twice the size of the original shot out at Tyrunt. Tyrunt tried to dodge the large orb but it was too fast and it slammed into him…hard.

Tyrunt was carried by the dragon pulse before it exploded and launched him into a wall. Tyrunt slowly fell down the wall and fell to the ground behind Brock. After a few seconds, the Tyrunt got up with a pained expression on its face and jumped back on the field and roared at Mudkip.

"Use Iron Head and Strength Tyrunt, finish him!" yelled Brock.

Tyrunt began to run at Mudkip with his muscles expanded and his head glowing while roaring as loud as he can to intimidate Mudkip. Ash yelled, "We can't dodge this one! Try to stop him with Superpower!". Mudkip glowed a brownish-red and his muscles slightly grew, and he charged right back at Tyrunt. The two pokemon met in the middle and slammed together head first. With both of their heads together, the two pokemon tried to push the other away and get the upper hand. Neither pokemon was able to beat the other for more than two minutes until Mudkip began to slowly be pushed back. Tyrunt noticed this and began to push harder and so did Mudkip but he was losing too much ground. He began to push as hard as he possibly could while yelling his name in a makeshift roar and then suddenly, Mudkip began to glow a bright white. His body grew, he stood on his hind legs, his head fin grew and extended, his tail fin grew and split into two separate fins, the gills on his cheeks merged together and expanded into a long spike, his front legs became arms and he placed them on Tyrunt's head and the glowing stopped.

In Mudkip's place stood a bipedal blue pokemon with black fins and an orange stomach. This pokemon is called Marshtomp and this one was currently holding back an angry, surprised Tyrunt with little difficulty. Mudkip smirked and grabbed Tyrunt and lifted him above his head with no trouble. Tyrunt began to panic at this point (which is not surprising) and began to flail desperately to get away but with no success. Marshtomp then slammed Tyrunt into the ground repeatedly with fighting type energy covering him. After this vicious assault, he threw Tyrunt across the field and when he landed, Marshtomp used Earth Power to finish him off. Tyrunt then fell to the ground completely unconscious.

Brock looked on in complete shock at the display of pure physical power, and then recalled him unconscious pokemon. He then walked over to Ash who was congratulating Marshtomp on the evolution and impressive comeback. "Good Job Ash, that was the first time Tyrunt has been beaten since I started to train him. I now give you the Boulder Badge. The first step to many trainer's journey." Brock then handed Ash a small, grey, stone-like badge.

"Thank you, Brock, we've never been pushed to our limits like this before. Thank you for the battle." said Ash humbly.

"Of course, I expect a rematch one day, I'm sure that Tyrunt and Marshtomp will want a rematch one day."

"I'm looking forward to the day. I'll see you tomorrow to go over the thing I want you to check out." said Ash.

"I will see you then. Now go get your pokemon healed."

Ash nodded and left the gym and walked back to the pokemon center to get his pokemon healed and eat.

Later that night, Ash let out all of his pokemon and showed them the badge and elekid and Zephyr were surprised to see that the Mudkip they had gotten used to had evolved. It wasn't too unexpected but it was interesting to see nonetheless. Elekid and Marshtomp locked eyes and they each got a happy, competitive look on their faces as their rivalry had gotten more heated. They were looking forward to testing their strength against each other.

Ash looked at the clock and noticed that it was nearly 11:00. "Let's go to sleep guys, we begin to travel again tomorrow and we'll hopefully meet our new teammates.

His pokemon have a small cheer and all went to sleep. Ash sat there thinking about the battle and what he could apply to future battles. Such as, don't have elekid freeze himself to an enemy who could possibly the move explosion or self-destruct. Ash slowly fell asleep while thinking of new battle strategies he could use in the future.

 **Tell me what you guy's think of the gym battle and the reason Mudkip evolved the chapter after he was obtained is due to the fact that starters evolve relatively quickly the first time and mine always evolve by the first gym unless it was too early. How about the whole fossil thing? What do you guys think? Ash anything you want and I'll try to answer in the beginning of the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Fossil pokemon experiences**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon**

 **A/N:** Sorry for the delay on the gym battle and this chapter, I've been a little busy. I know that Mudkip evolved very quickly compared to other fanfictions but consider the fact that starters evolve quickly and with constant training they were doing in the forest, he's going to evolve quickly. Same reason why Zephyr evolved so soon. They trained every day on the way and naturally, they'd grow faster. This chapter, he's going to revive his fossils and he will take on Mount Moon and maybe capture some more pokemon not to join his main team.

 **And if you're curious, Ash will be traveling solo but there will be recurring characters. I won't leave them completely out of the story, Brock will make his appearances. So, let's get on with chapter 5.**

 **To answer the recent question by As Your Flesh Burns, No, you're forgetting, he barely won the gym battle and he has been facing nothing but other rookie trainers. And with the training they do, its easy to beat them. When he gets to higher experience areas, thing wont be the same.**

 **Pewter City**

It was the day after their gym battle against Brock winning them the boulder badge from Brock. Ash had called his mother and professor Oak to notify them that he had earned his first gym badge. His mother was overjoyed at the prospect of Ash getting stronger and the first major step in his journey. She wished him luck on his journey through Mount Moon and his next gym battle.

He then called professor Oak who was very excited to hear about the gym battle. When Ash told him that the was going to be reviving two fossils today, Oak's eyes widened dramatically and when he calmed down, he asked where Ash had gotten two fossils considering that they are very rare and nearly nobody was able to find any. Ash explained what he bought them from a man outside of Pewter City who was selling rocks. Oak nodded in understanding because he knew who he was talking about. Oak then asked when he revived the fossils, if he could send the scans back to him so that he can study them to learn more about the pokemon. Ash agreed and hung up the phone to get to the gym.

Ash had elekid out, and they walked over to the gym and walked in. "Brock? Are you here?" asked Ash since he did not see Brock anywhere.

From a back room, Ash heard someone shout, "I'm back here, Ash, feel free to come back here!"

Ash went to the back room and saw Brock and a lot of small children who looked like Brock surrounding a table where a man was sitting there. Ash looked the man who he recognized to be the man he bought the fossils from. "Brock, you know this guy?"

"Yes, Ash, he is our father, Flint and he finally came back. Wait, how do you know him?" asked Brock.

"Oh Wow. He sold me the things I wanted you to check out today." answered Ash honestly.

"What did he sell you?"

Ash pulled out the two well preserved fossils and placed them on the table next to Flint. Brocks eyes widened from a squint to normal eyes (Hah, Brock eye joke) and immediately began to examine the fossils. "These fossils are in excellent condition, they have no damage that I can see. Do you know what pokemon are in these fossils? If not I can tell you?"

Ash replied, "I think I do but can you confirm it."  
Brock nodded and pointed at the light grey fossil, "This one is a jaw fossil, and when

restored, will become a Tyrunt which is a rock/dragon type pokemon. The greenish blue fossil is a sail fossil and it'll become an Amaura, a rock/ice type pokemon. Can I come with you when you restore the two of them? I would like to see the two nearly perfect fossils to be restored."

Ash nodded and said, "Of course, I might need the backup if the scientists get greedy and try to take the fossils away from me."

"Of course, and I will make sure they don't do anything of the sort." replied Brock.

In the last couple years, there has been many reports of the scientists in Pewter City getting greedy and "confiscating" the fossils from the trainers. There have been too many reports for Brock to ignore so he decided to check them out next time someone brought a fossil to get restored. This person happened to be Ash and Brock definitely wanted to investigate the possibly greedy scientists.

Brock said goodbye to his siblings and father and the two immediately left for the museum to get the fossils restored. When they got there, they paid their 50-dollar fee for entry and Ash went up to a scientist.

"Hello sir, can I get a couple fossils restored? asked Ash politely.

The scientist looked up from his book, nodded happily and let Ash behind the counter and when he wasn't looking, Brock snuck in behind him. They went to a back room with 6 large machines in it for restoring fossils and none of them were currently active. Brock was standing around the corner listening to see if the scientist did anything he shouldn't.

"Alright, let me see the fossils and I will determine if they can be revived."

Ash placed the two fossils on the table and the scientists' eyes lit up and he began to examine the fossils with a greedy look on his face. He pulled out a small machine and scanned each fossil and his mouth dropped open in shock. Ash then asked, "Can the two fossils be revived?"

The scientist looked up at Ash, and said, "These fossils are the most well-preserved fossils that have ever been found! They have 90% of their genome intact, the average fossil only has 50% or less and we restore them. I can't let you have these fossils young man. I can't let a child have these two magnificent discoveries. Leave. These are mine now and I will finally become the famous scientist I knew I could be."

Brock then came around the corner and the scientist immediately became terrified and began to stutter over his words. "B-B-B-Brock? What are you doing here? There's no need to be here, I just caught this little miscreant trying to steal my discovery and I was telling him he needed to leave."

Brock just glared at the greedy man and pulled out a recorder he was holding and played back everything the scientist had said right until he entered the room. The scientist's eyes widened and he tried to make a run for it but when he ran past Brock, he was blocked by Tyrunt standing in the middle of the hallway glaring at him. The scientist fell to the ground and passed out because he forgot this was Brock's pokemon and he wouldn't get hurt.

Brock just sighed and shook his head disappointed. He called Officer Jenny and she showed up to arrest the unconscious scientist and took him in. When this was done, another scientist was called in to replace the one that was just arrested. The other scientist was appalled to hear what the other one did. He, Jenny, Brock and Ash went to the man's office to see a practical treasure trove of fossils that were all stolen from other trainers. There was no way to identify who the fossils originally belonged to so they had to find something to do with them. Ash suggested that they revive all of the fossils and he catch them to send the pokemon back to professor Oak's Ranch so they can live peacefully and train with him if they wanted.

Officer Jenny was reluctant to just give 28 fossils to a random trainer but with one call to the Professor, the matter was decided. The professor was happy to confirm that Ash was a very good trainer and that he would happily give the fossil pokemon a home at his ranch. Brock also affirmed that Ash was a responsible trainer and Jenny finally agreed and filed a report on what was happening to the pokemon.

They got all 30 fossils to the restoration room and they decided to restore Ash's fossils first. They placed both of them and turned the machines on. First, the machine scanned the fossils and showed the DNA quality. It glowed green and listed that the jaw fossil had a remarkable 95% of its DNA intact and would need almost no alteration to fill the genes. The sail fossil machine also glowed and showed that the sail fossil had an unbelievable 98% of its DNA intact. Brock's and Ash's jaws dropped at this. They pressed start and the machines filled in the rest of the DNA sequence that needed to be filled and started the restoration progress on both fossils. The machines gave an estimated time to clone the pokemon at one hour.

Brock walked up to Ash about halfway through the restorations and said, "I'm sorry about what happened with the original scientist. I can't believe he managed to steal so many fossils just for personal gain. At least now, the pokemon will have a good trainer and a good home at the ranch."

Ash responded, "It's no problem Brock, not your fault. Yeah, I hope they all enjoy the ranch. It'll be an adjustment to live in modern times, but Oak said he's going to convert 4 acres of the ranch to mimic the habitat of prehistoric pokemon so they'll feel more comfortable. Of course, they will have free reign to interact with the other pokemon all around the ranch. They can travel all around the ranch and interact with the modern pokemon. There will even be an acre of land converted to a tundra like area for ice types, like the Amaura fossils I saw and the one being restored now."

"That's generous of him to do. That must cost a lot of money."

"It does but the professor has a lot of money from being regional professor and teaching so many students." explained Ash.

After a couple more minutes, the two machines gave a small alarm signaling that the restoration process was complete. Ash and Brock went over to the machines and the scientist opened the doors remotely (at different times to be safe). The first door that opened immediately let out a gust of cold air that made Ash and Brock both shiver and they saw this white pokemon exit the machine and look at them curiously.

It was an Amaura but this one was white instead of light blue indicating that it was a shiny pokemon. As they examined it longer, they noticed other differences between it and a regular Amaura. For one, its neck and tail were slightly longer so it wasn't short and stubby. Another thing is that its neck and back was covered in tiny ice crystals instead of only two on its side (google saltasaurus). Another thing is at the end of its tail was a small club like chunk of ice (google shunosaurus). The Amaura seemed to be generating a cool mist from its crystals giving it a very majestic look. The Amaura saw Ash and stared at him for a minute before walking over to investigate him.

It began to look him all over before smiling happily and blowing cold air onto his face and froze his hair. Ash laughed and went, "Hello Amaura, how are you feeling?". The Amaura cheered happily. "That's good, I'd imagine being restored from a fossil would mean you're more tired." Amaura was confused at what he meant, so Ash had to explain, "You were a fossil for a very long time, and we managed to revive you from the fossil.". Amaura looked back at the machine she had walked from and gave a nod of understanding after a minute of thought.

"Hello, Amaura, my name is Brock, I'm a friend of Ash's."

Amaura smiled happily and blew cold air onto him too.

Everyone was smiling at this point too and Ash went on, my name is Ash Ketchum and I'm a pokemon trainer. Amaura didn't know what that was so she just gave him a confused look. Ash saw this and explained, "A pokemon trainer catches pokemon in things called pokeballs and helps them get stronger and they fight battles against other pokemon trainers." Amaura was fascinated by the prospect despite the fact that she isn't into battling very much. "What do you think about that, I won't care if you don't like to battle." Amaura gave a happy look at the trainer and nuzzled his face and tried to say to him that she doesn't really mind, but she likes to relax more than battling.

Ash was able to somehow get this idea, "You don't mind battling but you prefer not to?" Amaura nodded its head, and Ash asked, would you like to join me and become one of my pokemon?" Amaura didn't hesitate and nodded its head excitedly. Ash smiled at her and pulled out a friend ball and tapped her on the head with it. She was absorbed into the ball and didn't resist and was immediately captured with no resistance.

Ash let her out and decided to scan her now.

 **Amaura- The Tundra Pokemon**

 **This calm pokemon lived in a cold land where there were no violent predators like Tyrantrum. This pokemon was restored from a part of its body that had been frozen in ice for over 100 million years.**

 **Sex** **: Female**

 **Type** **: Ice/Rock**

 **Ability** **: Refrigerate, Snow Warning (Snow warning)**

 **Known Moves** **: Powder Snow, Thunder Wave, Rock Throw, Icy wind, Take Down, Discharge (Not unlocked yet), Haze, Mirror Coat, Hyper Voice, Water Pulse.**

 **Note** **: This Amaura has different qualities from other known Amaura that are known. It has a larger amount of ice crystals than other Amaura, likely to act as a defense and cooling method for this pokemon. There is a large mass of solid ice at the end of its tail, likely for a weapon or method to break food out of ice if frozen. The white coloring suggests that this pokemon is a shiny which means that it will have more power than the average of its species. Likely will have more power and control over its ice type moves.**

"Ah, you didn't have any violent predators so your species never really developed a great want to battle like other pokemon of your time. I see now why you don't really care about battling." said Ash when he saw the pokedex entry on the calm nature of the species. "If you want, I'll send you to the ranch after we restore all of the other fossils and you can meet professor Oak and see where you'll be living when you're not traveling with me. Do you want a name?" asked Ash. Amaura thought about it for a second and then nodded.

"Hmmmmm, how about Crystal? It suits you and it'll go well with all of the ice crystals on your body. What do you think?" Amaura immediately nodded to the nickname and blew an icy wind on his face.

"Hey, Ash, I think we should let the Tyrunt out so you can meet him too." interrupted Brock.

Ash nodded and recalled Amaura so the Tyrunt wouldn't be tempted to attack her. They walked over to the machine Tyrunt was in and nodded at the scientist who pressed a button and the door opened. Instead of a breeze like Amaura, all they heard was sniffing and growling that sounded confused. When the door opened, the pokemon inside turned to the open door and tackled the first thing that came into sight which happened to be Ash. The Tyrunt tackled Ash to the ground and stared at his face curiously. The Tyrunt looked a little different from Brock's Tyrunt.

This Tyrunt had more draconic features all across its body from the more complete DNA. Its skull was slightly longer than average with a small horn on its nose (ceratosaurus) and two yellow ones next to its orange horns. Its arms were a bit longer with three fingers instead of the average two, and the fingers each had larger claws on them to improve its range with arm based attacks. It got off of Ash and they noticed other things about it. Its body wasn't as closely packed as Brock's Tyrunt so he was standing more upright and his body wasn't short and horizontal as a regular Tyrunt. He was actually around the same height as Amaura which was strange because Amaura are usually twice the height of a Tyrunt but the upright position made it 3 and a half feet tall instead of two feet seven inches it usually is. Along its neck was a row of orange plates (stegosaurus) leading to its back where they merged into a short, rocky sail (spinosaurus) and then formed the plates again and went all the way to the tip of its tail.

Aside from that, it was a regular Tyrunt. And it was staring at Ash curiously.

"Hello Tyrunt, my name is Ash Ketchum and I am a pokemon trainer. A trainer is someone who catches pokemon in devices called pokeballs and trains them to be the strongest they can possibly be and battle other trainers to win." This interested Tyrunt who had an inborne urge to get stronger so he got a happy look in his eye and smiled eagerly at the idea. Ash saw this excited look and he went on, "How would you like to join me on my journey to become a pokemon master which is a trainer stronger than the rest. Their teams are considered the strongest of their respective species. How do you like the sound of that?" asked Ash.

At this point, Tyrunt was very excited and was practically jumping in place in excitement. Tyrunt heard the question and immediately began to nod at a very fast rate. Everyone saw this and began to laugh a lot.  
Ash pulled out a heavy ball which is good at catching heavier pokemon. Tyrunt would be very heavy when he evolved and the Heavy ball is perfect for him. "You're going to be absorbed into this ball to catch you. Just don't resist and I'll let you out right after the catch is confirmed." Tyrunt nodded at this and Ash tapped the Heavy Ball on the dinosaur's head and he was immediately absorbed into the ball. The ball shook a couple times because Tyrunt had to adjust to being in a pokeball and finally relaxed and was caught. Ash let out Tyrunt and scanned him with his pokedex.

 **Tyrunt- The Royal Heir Pokemon**

 **This pokemon was restored from a fossil. If something happens that it doesn't like, it throws a tantrum and runs wild. Its immense jaws have enough destructive force that it can chew up an automobile. It lived 100 million years ago.**

 **Sex** **: Male**

 **Type** **: Dragon/ Rock**

 **Ability** **: Strong Jaw, Sturdy (Hidden Ability)**

 **Known Moves** **: Tackle, Roar, Stomp, Bide, Stealth Rock, Bite, Dragon Dance (Not unlocked), Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Poison Fang, Dragon Pulse (Not unlocked), Iron Defense (Not unlocked), Dragon Claw, Outrage (Not unlocked), Rock Tomb, and Iron Head**

 **Note** **: This Tyrunt has more draconic features than the regular Tyrunt. It has a slightly longer skull with extra horns on its head and nose. It has longer arms than the regular Tyrunt with longer claws on the end of them. It has plate like spikes on its back and a small sail made of rock. This Tyrunt also stands more upright than others of its species which has made it 3 feet 6 inches tall instead of the regular 2 feet 7 inches taller. The sail and plates on its back likely were a way to absorb heat to keep the pokemon warm and active.**

Ash nodded happily and looked at Tyrunt and said, "You have a lot of potential Tyrunt and you already have a good start with you move variety, you don't have too many long-range attacks right now but we can work on that together. Tyrunt smiled and pushed Ash down and licked his entire face. "Would you like a name?" Tyrunt thought about it for a second and nodded. "How about Grimlock? It's the name of a large dinosaur robot from a TV show and movie I watch all the time. It is very large and powerful and is feared by his enemies." Tyrunt heard this and immediately agreed.

Ash smiled and recalled Grimlock and turned to Brock and the Scientist. "Now let's restore the rest of the fossils."

The rest of the day was spent reviving the fossil pokemon with only one incident. A normal Tyrunt that was just revived saw a shieldon interacting with Ash and charged to attack. Ash thankfully had Grimlock and Crystal out to get them used to modern times and to see the revival process. Tyrunt was quickly taming his hunter instinct to hunt the other pokemon and even made friends with an excitable shiny Cranidos that also liked to battle a lot.

Grimlock saw the charging Tyrunt and ran at him with iron head and stopped his charge. When the Tyrunt tried to bite Grimlock's neck, but he slammed the Tyrunt's head to the side and grabbed the Tyrunt's neck gently but hard enough to hold him in place. The Tyrunt began to growl and shake around to get away but Grimlock stopped him by slowly forming ice energy in his mouth using ice fang. With the cold pain on its neck and the firm grip Grimlock had, he submitted and stopped trying to get away. Grimlock let ago immediately and Ash healed the Tyrunt that had charged and explained the situation and the dinosaur settled down. Grimlock walked back over to Crystal and she complimented his battling skills and power to which he blushed slightly and smiled.

Besides from that, the closest thing to an incident was confusion and panic from some of the dinosaur pokemon but they settled down rather quickly.

Ash made a quick list of the pokemon they had revived besides Grimlock and Crystal.

 **Two Kabuto-one male, one female.**

 **Three Omanyte-one male, two females.**

 **Two Aerodactyls- one male, and shiny female.**

 **Three Lileeps- two males, one female.**

 **Three Anorith- one male, two females.**

 **Three Cranidos- two males (one shiny), 1 female.**

 **Three Shieldon- one male, two females.**

 **Three Tirtouga- two males, one female.**

 **Three Archen- shiny male, two females**

 **Two Tyrunt- one male, shiny female**

 **Three Amaura- one male, two females**

Ash had been catching them after he explained the situation and they have been getting sent to the ranch to avoid overcrowding in the room. Oak had messaged him on his Xtransceiver thanking him for catching all of the pokemon and sending them to the ranch. When all of the fossils were revived and sent to the ranch, Ash and Brock left the museum and noticed it was no longer daytime. The moon was high in the sky and both Ash and Brock left for their respective locations. Brock went back to the gym while Ash went back to the pokemon center.

When he got there, he sent back Crystal as he promised, and he fed all of his pokemon and they all went to the room. Ash was lying to the bed, elekid was leaning against the bed fast asleep, Zephyr was asleep on a perch in the room, Mudkip was asleep in the large aquarium for water types that could hold a wailmer and not overflow, and tyrunt was curled up on one of the large cushions they have for pokemon like him to sleep on and he was upside down with his tongue was hanging out of his mouth. Hearing his team asleep slowly lulled him to sleep.

 **Tell me what you guys think of this chapter and what I could have done differently. The customization of the Tyrunt and Amaura was something that I thought of while writing this chapter and I hope you guys like it.**

 **Ash's pokemon**

 **On hand**

 **Elekid**

 **Pidgeotto (Zephyr)**

 **Marshtomp**

 **Ancient Tyrunt (Grimlock)**

 **At the Ranch**

 **Three pidgey- two males, one female**

 **Ancient Amaura (Crystal)**

 **Two Kabuto-one male, one female.**

 **Three Omanyte-one male, two females.**

 **Two Aerodactyls- one male, and shiny female.**

 **Three Lileeps- two males, one female.**

 **Three Anorith- one male, two females.**

 **Three Cranidos- two males (one shiny), 1 female.**

 **Three Shieldon- one male, two females.**

 **Three Tirtouga- two males, one female.**

 **Three Archen- shiny male, two females**

 **Two Tyrunt- one male, shiny female**

 **Three Amaura- one male, two females**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Path to Cerulean and Mountain Problems**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

 **A/N:** Sorry for the delay. I've been really busy and got burned to hell at the pool so I was in pain and not thinking about writing. I have been thinking of ideas for this story and the stories about future regions. One idea will be revealed in the next chapter and I hope you like it. There have been a lot of support and I'm loving all of it. Give me any ideas or questions you guys have and I'll get back to you in the beginning of the next chapter. In case any of you guys are curious, Ash will likely not get the ability to mega evolve pokemon until a different region. It would be way too overpowered for his first region with him still being a beginner trainer. It would be too much power too fast. Leave a review to tell me what you guys think of this decision and what region he might be able to mega evolve pokemon in. I have an idea but you might convince me to do it earlier or later.

 **Thank you Armorshippingfan for the continuous support and reviews. I appreciate it and I hope you stick with the story**

 **So, let's get on with the chapter and he'll finally be leaving Pewter City this chapter.**

 **Pewter City-One week after fossil incident**

Ash has spent the past week in Pewter City training with his pokemon and making sure that Grimlock is getting used to modern times. It had been quite an adjustment for the dinosaur pokemon. He was used to having to hunt for his meals and no longer having to do that has left the pokemon with a lot of pent up energy. Ash had no idea how to make the pokemon calm down until they all started training. Grimlock loved training and jumped into it faster and with more energy than Marshtomp did when he was a Mudkip.

The day after the incident, he asked Zephyr if she wanted to go to the ranch for a while to be with her flock for a while and she nodded yes. So, he had gone to the transfer machine and called Oak and explained the situation. He remembered the phone call because it was certainly an interesting one.

 **Flashback-6 days ago**

"Hey professor Oak, how are you?" greeted Ash.

"I'm doing just fine Ash, how are you?"

"I'm doing really good, I'd like to send Zephyr back for a while so she can be with her small flock." Explained Ash

"Oh perfect, that flock has grown a little more and it needs a leader now. A few caught pidgeys and spearows joined along with some wild pidgeys and spearows. The flock now is around 15 birds instead of the three it started with. The three that were originally in the flock have stepped up a lot and have been the basic leadership of the group. One particular spearow has been a real trouble maker."

"That's great, how is the spearow being a problem. Is it wild or is it a trainers pokemon?"

"It is a trainers pokemon and it also happens to belong to Gary. It was caught back on Gary's first day as a trainer and he sent it back two weeks ago."

Ash nodded at this. It wasn't too surprising. Spearows are known for their bad attitudes and despite the fact that Gary is still a good guy, he does have a slight attitude problem. He and Ash are still friends and they like to tease each other but Gary did have a large ego and thought he was better than he actually was. The attitude likely rubbed off on the pokemon and he was trying to take control of the flock.

"How has Zephyr's flock been doing?" asked Ash in worry.

"They are handling themselves wonderfully. The larger male pidgey which was the second in command of the flock while Zephyr was there has been defending her position as leader and has been fighting off the spearow. With all the battle those two are having, the pidgey is nearing evolution but strangely, the spearow is not. It likely did not battle very much and Gary sent it back so it has not been getting much training." explained Oak.

"I think all of these problems will be settled when Zephyr is back to keep him in check. She can even train the rest of the flock to become more powerful and she might settle the problem with Gary's spearow." said Ash.

"I agree, now just place Zephyr's fast ball in the machine and the transfer will commence." Ash nodded and placed the ball in the machine and let the machine teleport the ball back to Oak's ranch. The machine next to Oak flashed and he pulled out the ball and let out Zephyr. He explained what was going on with the flock and she was excited to meet the new members, even the troublesome spearow. Zephyr flew from Oak and went to her growing flock of bird pokemon, Ash saw Oak turn to the left, look down, and smiled and grabbed a paper from below the line of the camera.

Oak turned and saw Ash's face full of confusion. "I seemed to gain a new assistant six days ago." He then grabbed the camera and tilted it down to reveal a shieldon smiling at Oak and the camera. It recognized Ash and shouted its name in greetings. Ash just waved at the small fossil pokemon and Oak went on. "This is the male shieldon you revived a week ago and he seems to like helping around here. He wandered in the day after you sent them here and he began to bring papers from my students and assistants to me. He loves it, he gets to meet a lot of people and loves to help. He even helps me feed all the other pokemon with my students."

"Ah, I'm glad to see that he's happy and enjoying his stay at the ranch."

"Oh yes, he's one of the more social of the fossil pokemon you sent the other day. The Amaura and other shieldon are also social too. Others are just keeping to themselves and adjusting. We've had to stop the Tyrunt from hunting other trainer pokemon a couple times but that was to be expected."

"Good to hear that. I hope the others become more social in the future." Professor Oak nodded and said he had to leave because it was time to feed all the pokemon. Ash saw the professor leave with his new pokemon assistant and the phone went dark. Ash just smiled and left the phone.

After all of that he had spent the rest of the time training with his pokemon and making sure Grimlock was getting used to modern times. It only took a couple days before he was used to most of it. He did enjoy training a lot. He enjoyed the idea of getting stronger and evolving into a fierce Tyrantrum one day. He was very strong and gave Marshtomp and Elekid a run for their money in terms of strength. Marshtomp was surprised to find out that he couldn't outright overpower the dinosaur. Because of his purer DNA, he was stronger than a regular Tyrunt so he was actually able to match Marshtomp in terms of strength.

Elekid was getting jealous because he wasn't the strongest physically right now. He was still the most powerful on the team but the others have more physical strength. When he evolves, he will gain a lot of muscle and will be able to compete with the others again. He will but be the strongest physically and he has accepted this but right now, he wanted to compete. Because of all this, he has been training as hard as he can. He has yet to show any major signs of evolving except for the basic growth that pokemon display.

It has been interesting to watch all pokemon train so intensively.

 **Flashback end**

It was finally time to leave Pewter City and Ash was ready to get back on his journey. He left the center around noon and began to leave for mount moon which leads to Cerulean City where his next gym battle is.

He had been on Route 3 for a couple hours now and he had challenged a few other trainers that he found on the way. Most had the generic pokemon like rattatta, pidgey, and oddish. There was one bug trainer that he encountered in Viridian forest and his pokemon still had not evolved from their first form. That was by far the easiest battle he had on that route. There was one trainer who had an ekans but it fell to a well-aimed rock tomb from Grimlock who had been loving the constant battles he had been receiving. They had even been challenged by some wild pokemon, a few spearows had challenged them, one brave pidgey and a couple nidorans that Ash was tempted to catch but decided not to.

As they were getting ready to rest up for a while, Ash and Grimlock saw a small pink pokemon Ash identified as a jigglypuff. He remembered that Oak had asked him to catch any jigglypuff or clefairy if he saw any for the professor to study. The two were mysterious pokemon because for years, they had been referred to as normal type pokemon but the two species had a large influx of fairy type energy in their bodies suddenly and were reclassified as fairy type pokemon. Clefairy had more fairy type energy and it burned off the normal typing so it was now a pure fairy type while jigglypuff is only half fairy type and still has its normal typing as well.

Ash looked between the jigglypuff and Grimlock and nodded his head in the pink pokemon's direction quickly. Grimlock understood what it meant and ran over to battle the jigglypuff. It starter off by roaring to get its attention and it startled the pink creature. It turned and glared at the dinosaur for scaring it. First thing the jigglypuff did was unleash a barrage of pink sound waves at Grimlock and Ash yelled, "That's disarming voice, dodge!" ordered Ash

Grimlock was barely able to doge the sound waves but one still clipped his leg and made him yell in pain. Grimlock gave the smaller pokemon an evil glare and charged at it with its claws glowing a bright green using dragon claw. "No, dragon claw won't work, it's immune to dragon moves!" Unfortunately, Grimlock didn't hear him and the dragon energy faded two feet before he hit it. The jigglypuff laughed at this and unleashed a point blank disarming voice right into his face and chest. The dinosaur pokemon was sent flying by the super-effective move and landed in front of Ash panting and cringing in pain. "Dragon type moves won't work on it." warned Ash. Grimlock got up and nodded and waited for Ash's orders.

The jigglypuff saw him standing and made her frustrated that he wasn't down yet, so she charged up for a second and released a disarming voice twice the size of the last two to try to finish him off. The Tyrunt saw this and began to panic and Ash was thinking of what to do before it hit him. An idea suddenly popped into his head, "Try to deflect it by charging into it with Iron head and Roar at the same time!". Grimlock looked uncertain about this and Ash said, "Trust me". Grimlock gained a determined look in his eyes after hearing this and began to gather steel type energy in the top of his head. When he gathered it all in his head, he began to charge at the sound waves and let loose a loud roar to counter the move. The Roar and disarming voice clashed and began to fight for dominance with no clear winner before slammed his steel covered head into the sounds. The dinosaur pokemon broke right through the fairy type sound waves and kept charging at the jigglypuff.

The pink pokemon gained a fearful look on its face and then paled when she heard Ash yell, "Slam it into the air with iron head and catch it using poison fang!" Grimlock grinned while charging and lowered his head a little more. He slammed into the jigglypuff and threw her into the air and when she came down, his jaws turned a dangerous purple and bit the pokemon very hard and threw her away. Ash saw that the jigglypuff had a purple tinge on its cheeks and knew that it was poisoned.

Ash knew this was the perfect time to catch the poor pokemon and threw a regular pokeball at it and sucked it inside. The ball shook for a minute as the pokemon fought to escape but it clicked in a successful capture. Ash pressed a few buttons on his pokedex and the pokeball glowed white and teleported to Oak's lab. He then sent a message to Oak and put his pokedex away.

"Good job, buddy, I'm proud of you."

Suddenly, Ash heard slow clapping behind him and turned to see none other than Gary Oak, walking over to him. "Good battle, Ash, Gramps ask you to catch jigglypuff and Clefairy for him too?" asked the young Oak?

Ash smiled, "Yeah, talked to him earlier this week, he asked me then. Speaking of your Grandfather, he said that a spearow you caught it giving a couple of my pokemon problems."

Gary just shook his head and sighed, "That insufferable bird, of course he is. I caught him on route one and he's been completely disobedient and thinks he's the batter than all the other pokemon on my team. He kept attacking me and my team without reason and I got tired of it so I sent it to the ranch to see if Gramps could do anything about it."

"Ah, yeah, I caught a shiny pidgey on route one and her flock wanted to come with so I caught them too. He has been fighting the second in command of the flock for leadership while I've had the leader with me. I sent her back earlier this week to be with her flock for a while and to see if she can do something about the spearow. She evolved a while ago so she shouldn't have much trouble with solving the problem with the birds."

Gary sighed in relief, "Oh good, maybe your Pidgeotto can put that angry bird in his place and maybe he'll actually listen to me. His ego is out of control." Gary turned to Ash and saw the deadpan look on his face and defended himself, "I know my ego is pretty big but I know when I've been defeated and when I should relent."

Ash just shrugged and said, "Hey, Gary, how about a battle? Two on two because Grimlock is tired and hurt from his battle against the jigglypuff."

Gary agreed to the two on two after seeing the condition the dragon type dinosaur pokemon was in. "Alright, two on two, I hope you're ready to lose."

Gary and Ash went to opposite sides of the clearing they were in and released their first pokemon. Ash sent out Marshtomp and Gary sent out a powerful looking Nidorina. Both trainers smirked and ordered their attacks. Nidorina launched a large poison sting and jumped at Marshtomp with double kick. Marshtomp retaliated with water pulse to blow away the stings but a few of them got through and injected poison into his body. He then used ancient power so stop the double kick. He then surprised her by using Earth power where she landed and unleased the power when she landed. The super-effective move threw the nidorina into the air, and Gary ordered poison tail. The nidorina righted herself midair and gathered poison energy into her small tail and used the momentum to slam it into Marshtomp's face and knocked him over.

Marshtomp slowly got up and looked like he was going to pass out any second. Marshtomp glared at nidorina and used one last move to hurt nidorina. He took a deap breath and used ice beam. Nidorina was so surprised by the sudden move, that it slammed into her face and knocked her out cold (Hah Pun….Sorry). Marshtomp gave a victorious smirk before falling and passing out. Both trainers recalled their unconscious pokemon and each sent out their starter pokemon.

Gary sent out his wartortle and Ash sent out elekid. "So that's the pokemon Gramps gave you when he ran out of starters. You might have they type advantage but don't you dare underestimate us."

"Wouldn't dream of it, let's get this show on the road!"

"Use withdraw and rapid spin!"

"Low kick to trip him up and use shock wave!"

Both pokemon followed their commands and wartortle went into his shell and began to spin with intent to slam into elekid with his shell but elekid had other plans. When wartortle almost hit him, elekid dipped down and kicked the flying shell and made it spin uncontrollably, when the spinning stopped, wartortle came out of his shell with a small bruise and was very dizzy. When this happened, elekid sent out a wave of electricity that washed over wartortle and made it scream out in pain.

"Use dragon pulse and merge it with aura sphere so that it does not miss him." Wartortle launched the sphere of green dragon energy that had some blue in it from aura sphere. The sphere of energy began to chase elekid around and he had no idea what to do and Ash was clueless too. Eventually, the ball of energy caught up with elekid and slammed into him and exploded sending him into a large rock dealing massive damage. Elekid slowly got up from the brutal attack and glared at wartortle.

Gary smirked and said, "That's a good combo, use it again to finish this."

Wartortle smirked as well and charged up the same attack again and launched it at elekid.

"Use quick attack to run away and use our trump card to turn this battle around!"

Elekid smiled at his trainer's smart idea and began to run around avoiding the sphere and as the sphere got faster and closer, elekid changed direction. He began to run right at Wartortle. This freaked out Gary and wartortle because they didn't know what was going on. Elekid was getting closer and closer to wartortle with the sphere of energy catching up to him faster every second and right before elekid could ram into wartortle, he disappeared and then reappeared directly behind wartortle. It was at this point that Gary and wartortle realized just how fast the sphere of energy was chasing elekid and it slammed into wartortle.

Ash thought he won right there, but when the smoke cleared, it showed a heavily damaged wartortle emerging from his shell and slowly facing elekid with a furious glare. Ash and elekid had managed to turn that powerful combo move against them by teleporting right behind wartortle and using the seeking property of the move to hurt wartortle instead. It was genius but not they were both mad.

Suddenly, wartortle's eyes dilated and water began to form around him in massive quantities. Both Ash and elekid gained a scared look on their faces because they knew what this meant. "It's ability torrent activated, water moves are extremely powerful now!"

Gary smiled widely and yelled, "Now, use Water Spout!"

Ash's jaw dropped open. Water spout was one of the, if not the strongest water type move known. And with torrent activated, along with Wartortle's low health meant that if this move managed to hit, it would deal monumental damage and take elekid out of the fight. Wartortle yelled his name loudly and launched a volley of large water drops into the sky to take out elekid. Ash then yelled out in one last stand, "Elekid, try to use thunderbolt!". Elekid began to concentrate on the electricity in his body and pushed himself as hard as he possibly could. His entire body was sparking as he was spinning his arms as fast as he could to charge more and more electricity until he was glowing with electricity. Then he stopped, faced Ash, smile and unleashed all of the electricity he could at Wartortle. What flew at wartortle was easily the same size as a smaller thunderbolt. It will one day be mastered and it will be even more powerful when he evolves. Right now, elekid can't store much electricity in his body for long ranged attacks like this.

Both attacks flew at their opponents and neither pokemon could muster the energy to move out of the way. The giant water drops slammed into elekid and knocked him out with no trouble or resistance. At the same time, the thunderbolt that elekid launched hit Wartortle and instantly electrocuted him into unconsciousness.

Both trainers saw their pokemon knocked out and recalled them back to their balls. The two trainers walked up to each other's and shook hands. "Good battle, Ash, next time, there wont be a tie." said Gary.

"You're right about that. It was a good battle, I'm surprised Wartortle knows water spout. It was luck that elekid managed to use Thunderbolt."

"I was surprised to learn about water spout too, he just managed to unlock it the other day. I'm surprised that he managed to use it so well. I think he finally perfected it."

Ash smiled and nodded, "That's good, me and elekid will have to work quite a bit to perfect thunderbolt, it was surprising he managed to use it as well as he did."  
"I see. Well, good luck man, I'm going to go get my pokemon healed at the center by the mountain. Good luck on your journey." Gary said. Gary then left Ash alone in the clearing and went on his way to the pokemon center. Ash decided to relax in the clearing before heading to the center himself.

Ash let out his pokemon that just battled and gave them a basic revive to wake them up. They both woke up and looked down in disappointment at the fact that they didn't win the battle. "Don't look like that guys, we tied with him, that's not bad for the third week of our journey. This means that we're going to have to train harder so we definitely beat him next time." Both pokemon perked up at this and got a fiery gleam in their eyes ready to get training. "We'll start training after we find the center and get through the mountain. It shouldn't take us more than a few hours to get through the mountain." All the pokemon nodded, and they relaxed in the clearing for about an hour.

After about an hour in the clearing, the group decided to start moving again. Ash recalled all of them into their balls and it took about 20 minutes for him to get to the pokemon center. He gave his pokemon to the Nurse Joy in charge of the center and went over the video phone to call his mother. She answered the phone after a couple rings and was ecstatic to hear that Ash had won his first gym battle. She had heard all about the fiasco with the fossil pokemon and wanted to talk about it.

"I'm glad to hear that you're the one who caught all of the fossil pokemon I've seen around the lab and occasionally exploring Pallet with a couple of Oak's students. A couple of them have taken a liking to me as well."

Ash gave her a confused look before seeing the shiny male Archen, one of the female Archen, the shiny female Tyrunt, and the female regular Amaura shoved their faces into view of the camera to see Ash. All four of them yelled their names in greeting because they recognized their trainer's face.

"Ah, I'm glad they're making friends there." Ash said happily.

"Oh, yes, they are very nice and help around at the restaurant." Delia said.

"That's nice, what do they do?" Ash asked.

"The two Archen help me deliver the orders to the cook and they love to interact with the customers and keep them company. Children especially love them, they play with the two pokemon as they and their parents wait for their food. Amaura likes to stay by the fridge and freezer and she helps keep the whole place cool on hot days. She uses an Icy Wind into the freezer every now and then to make sure everything is frozen. She also loves playing with children. Tyrunt here, is my little protector and guardian. Every now and then, a customer will get too rowdy and aggressive and Tyrunt will correct their behavior. The other day, one of those biker gang idiots was getting impatient and began to threaten me and my staff and she charged in and dragged him out by his jacket and threw him out of the restaurant. Her favorite spot is to rest outside of the restaurant and bask in the sun. She can listen inside the restaurant and is always ready to stop an incident. They've all been very nice. I appreciate everything they've been doing to help me."

"I'm glad that they've found things to do and they are enjoying themselves. Now, I have to go get my pokemon, Bye, Mom, take care, love you."

Ash and his mother said goodbye to each other and Ash left to get his pokemon from the nice Nurse. Ash then left the Center and entered the mountain using the main path that was carved long ago for trainers. Ash had encountered the occasional trainer in the cave. There was one strange bug trainer, and a few hikers around. Elekid has been volunteering for most of the battles in the cave because he wanted to get stronger and evolve. He has fought off geodudes and one large onix that thankfully did not know explosion. He had now mastered power-up punch and enjoyed combining it with his other punching moves. He had been working on mastering thunderbolt on the zubat in the cave.

It had been about 4 hours in the dark cave and Ash thought he was getting close to the edge of the cave. He was about to turn a corner when he heard someone saying something suspicious. "Archer is very happy with our progress so far, we've captured like 15 trainers and their pokemon. The last boy had a powerful wartortle and it will become a powerful rocket pokemon." Said one of the people now revealed to be members of Team Rocket.

"I know right, dibs on that Ivysaur that one girl had, it managed to defeat Ryan's Rhyhorn."

Ash managed to hide in time and said to elekid, "Use a weak Thundershock on those two to knock them out." Elekid nodded and launched a small stream of electricity and knocked the two out instantly. "I hope nobody noticed that, let's try to get the other trainers away from Team Rocket."

The two ran down the corridor and entered a large area with some tents with a large R on them and on the other side, there was a large cage filled with people Ash assumed to be the captured trainers. There was a larger tent near the exit of the cave that Ash assumed held the leader of the operation. He saw there was only 12 rocker grunts walking around the camp patrolling. Inside one of the tents, he saw there was a pile of pokeballs on a table with a man next to it writing on a clipboard. He didn't see any grunts anywhere in the camp except for the two elekid knocked out earlier.

Ash and elekid snuck over to the cage that had two grunts in front of it. He ordered eleid to use a weak brick break to knock the grunts out and Ash was barely able to stop them from falling loudly to the ground and alerting the others.

A couple of the trainers looked outside the cage they were in and saw Ash standing with elekid. One trainer in particular saw this and perked up, "Ash, get us out of here." Whispered the trainer. Ash looked and saw none other than Gary and Leaf looking at him.

"Will do, elekid, use brick break on the lock to quietly break it." The yellow pokemon nodded and broke the lock. The other trainers left the rocket cage and quietly ran to the tent with their pokemon in it. They entered the tent and the scientist saw them and was about to run out of the tent but when he turned, he saw Grimlock staring at him. Ash nodded to elekid and the pokemon shocked the poor guy unconscious.

"Everyone, grab your pokeballs and let's take out these stupid rockets. All of the trainers found the pokeballs that belonged to them. Every trainer ran out of the tent and released all of their pokemon. Gary released his wartortle and Leaf unleashed her Ivysaur. The rockets began to notice and they all unleased their pokemon which were weak pokemon like Zubat and rattattas. There was one man with a large Rhyhorn that Leaf immediately singled out and ran at him with Ivysaur right behind her.

Chaos erupted in the cave as the two groups and their pokemon collided in battle. The battle seemed to be largely in the favor of the captured trainers. Right as they last of the rocket pokemon were falling, a large fire blast flew into the crowd of pokemon and knocked out many of the trainers pokemon. A few were still standing like Ash's and Gary's pokemon but a couple were struggling.

Ash and Gary turned to see a man in a white business suit with a red R on his chest. Next to him was a large Houndoom with fire in its jaws. The man began to talk, "Oh, we have a hero her, do we? Young man, you should not interfere in the affairs of your elders."

"Are you Archer? Team Rocket is an abomination and should be stopped. They abused pokemon for their personal gain. It is sick, twisted and needs to be stopped."

The man just smirked and shook his head slowly, "I am Archer, I am an executive of Team Rocket and we will one day run the Kanto Region."

"I'm going to stop you guys right here!" yelled Ash angrily.

Archer just rolled his eyes, smirked and sadistically said, "Of course you will you stupid little hero, Houndoom, Kill!"

Ash's eyes widened as the Houndoom howled and jumped at Ash with his mouth covered in fire. Elekid tried to stop the dog with power-up punch and mega punch at the same time. The Houndoom just moved his head to the side and grabbed elekid's arm with him flaming mouth. Elekid began to scream in pain as the Houndoom's teeth sunk in. The Houndoom just bit harder and threw him at Ash and knocked him out. Elekid slammed into Ash and knocked both of them over. Ash got up and saw that elekid was unconscious and recalled him and turned to see Houndoom slowly walking at him like a hunting animal.

When the Houndoom was 6 feet away, it pounced at Ash with intent to kill. In a last ditch effort to save himself, Ash held his right arm in front of him and the Houndoom grabbed his arm with his razor sharp teeth. Ash screamed in pain as the Houndoom bit into his arm painfully. Ash knew that if he survived this, he was going to have a large scar on his arm. The Houndoom released his arm and tackled the 15-year-old to the ground and snarled in his face. When the Houndoom tackled Ash, the claws on his front legs slashed across his face from above his right eye, across his nose, and down to his chin on the left side of his face. Ash was laying under the Houndoom, bleeding, and looking into the face of death. Ash was slowly falling unconscious when he saw Houndoom lowering his mouth to Ash's throat ready to tear it out. Before the demonic hound could bite into his throat, Ash saw it look up suddenly and was slammed into by a large metal arm.

Ash was drifting into unconsciousness when he saw a man with silver hair stand next to the metal pokemon and look down at him. He saw the man reach into his suit pocket and called a number with an urgent look on his face. At this point, Ash finally passed out.

 **Time skip- 4 days**

Ash was laying in a white bed in what looked like a hospital room and he then began to stir from his sleep. Ash slowly began to wake up and saw that he was in a bright white room with no decorations or anything else in it except for a large number of machines next to his bed. When he was fully awake, he began to panic and tried to disconnect himself from the machines. When this happened, the machines began to make a loud noise and a nurse Joy ran into the room with a Chansey by her side. Ash began to calm down when he saw her and stopped trying to disconnect himself.

The nurse started the conversation by saying, "Don't rip the machines away, we can disconnect them now that you are awake but we will do it calmly."

Ash nodded and let the Nurse disconnect the machines from himself. "Nurse Joy, where am I, how did I get here?"

"You are in the Cerulean City hospital and you were brought here by the person who rescued you."

Right after she said that, the man with the silver hair walked into the room with Ash's pokemon belt with all of his pokeballs on it still. The man saw that Ash was awake and said, "Oh, you are awake, I'm glad to hear it. It's a good thing me and Metagross got there when we did or we would have lost you." He saw Ash look at the belt and start to talk, "Before you ask, your team is perfectly fine except you elekid will have a scar on his arm from the bite."

Ash deflated in relief and looked at the man, "Who are you?"

The mystery man smiled and said, "My name is Steven Stone."

 **Finally done with this chapter. Sorry for the delay. Like I said in the beginning, I got pretty badly burned while at the pool and didn't really start writing the chapter til yesterday.**

 **So tell me what you guys think about what happened this chapter and tell me if you guys have any ideas for me. What do you guys think about how I integrated the fossil pokemon into the story a little more than them just being at the Ranch. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will likely have the next chapter out within two days of now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Cerulean City and a New Encounter**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon**

 **A/N:** I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter, I just got a job and I've been working nothing but late hours so I haven't really been able to type. But I have been thinking of a lot of ideas for this story and I have an idea I think is pretty good and I hope you like it eventually. There is one idea I had that will show up during this chapter and I hope you guys like it a lot. I need your opinion on something, should Ash catch any legendary pokemon throughout the stories? My vote is yes but only young one per region (not like a multi-century old pokemon that was caught by a teenager and decides to listen). So review and vote to tell me what you guys think about that idea. I will likely do it but I will not tell you what he might or might not catch.

This chapter, he will be finished in the hospital and he will explore the area before challenging the gym. **Dr1zzy** I understand why you would want him to travel with at least one companion but I like the idea of him traveling alone a little more, he is much more mature and intelligent so he won't need someone like Brock to help him out. He might travel with someone in a later story but for now, entirely solo.

 **So, let's get on with the new chapter that I've finally started writing after this whole week. And, hey I finally figured out how to do line breaks…I think. If I did, the line will be right under this.**

 **Cerulean City Hospital-Right at the end of last chapter.**

* * *

"My name is Steven Stone."

Ash's jaw dropped and after a minute of incoherent stuttering managed to get out, "Y-Y-Y-Your Steven Stone? As in, champion of the Hoenn Region?"

Steven just laughed at Ash's shock and stuttering and answered, "Yes, that is me."

"What're you doing in Kanto? A-And thank you for saving my life from that lunatic and that monstrous Houndoom." Asked Ash after a second after he realized he hadn't thanked the man for saving him earlier.

"It is no problem. I'm just glad I managed to get there in time. The leagues have been hearing rumors about extreme Team Rocket activity in the area and I was sent to investigate and stop them if I found them. It was also a bonus because I wanted to search for the legendary Moon Stone and I found it." Said Steven.

"Wow, I'm glad you found it. Don't the Clefairy worship the Stone?" asked Ash.

"Yes, they worship the power the stone gives off and they can even evolve from it. It was astonishing to see their evolution ceremony and they let me watch because they knew I was not there to steal the marvelous stone. After the ceremony, they gave me a couple of gifts. They gave me large pieces directly from the moon stone."

He pulled the two black obsidian like rocks the size of large cantaloupes and placed them on the table next to the hospital bed. "Normal moon stones have the same type of power as the original moonstone but they do not have nearly the same amount of power. When a normal moonstone is used, all of their power is absorbed by the evolving pokemon and the stone withers away and is destroyed. The stones directly from the moonstone have an abundance of energy and will not be destroyed from evolving a pokemon. In fact, the pokemon evolved with these stones will be more powerful."

"Wow, that's amazing." Said Ash in awe.

"Oh yes, I was extremely lucky the Clefairy decided to give me these two shards." Steven then looked at Ash for a minute with a calculating look on his face. "I have an idea, I only need one stone for my research so I will give you the second."

Ash was immediately confused, "Why would you give me the second stone? I didn't do anything to deserve it."

"Yes, you did, you rescued all of the trainers from the Rockets and kept Archer busy for long enough for me to catch him and not let him get away again. Without you, I never would have caught him and he would have caused more damage. You have more than earned this stone. So, enjoy it." Said Steven to prove Ash wrong.

Ash was stunned. Not only did he meet the champion of the Hoenn Region, but said champion was giving him a piece of the original moonstone as a reward. "T-Thank you sir." Ash then began to think about all of the other trainers that were in the cave. "How are all of the trainers that were in the cave? Were any of them hurt?"

"None were hurt except for a couple scrapes and bruises. You were hurt the worst of all of them. You have a large scar on you forearm from the bite and you have a large scar on your face." Steven explained.

"How bad is it?"

Steven just handed Ash a mirror and Ash looked in the mirror and his jaw dropped. What he saw was a jagged scar that went from his right eyebrow and went diagonally across his face all the way to the left side of his chin. A couple inches to the right, he would have lost his right eye or at least his eyesight. He was lucky that he was still alive. He then looked at his right arm and saw a messy scar in the basic shape of a bite mark from a Houndoom. As he looked at the scars, he realized something very important and immediately laid back down and covered his face with his hands.

"Are you alright, Ash? I know it is a lot to take in but everything will be alright." Steven said while trying to comfort him.

"I'm going to die." Ash muttered out loud.

"It's just a scar, it's not going to make you die. You will be fine."

"No, my mom is going to kill me when she finds out about this." Ash said terrified.

Steven had an understanding look on his face and just said, "She already knows about it. She will be happy to see you though."

"I hope so. She will definitely not be happy about any of this." said Ash.

"I agree with you there. Now I have to go to the league to put in my report so I will bid you farewell." Steven said.

Steven then walked out of the room and left Ash alone with his thoughts and worries. He was thinking about his mother, his pokemon and what his journey would be like form now on. He then realized that he forgot to let out his pokemon and let them know what happened. All three of his pokemon materialized next to the bed and after a second rushed Ash checking him all over.

After they were done with their examination of him, they stepped back and Ash noticed elekid with his face down and he looked very disappointed look on his face. "Are you alright elekid?" The pokemon shook his head and Ash realized what the problem was. "What happened was not your fault. It was mine for even getting us in that situation. Don't be disappointed in yourself. He was much more powerful than we thought and there was no chance we would've won but you did your best. I am not upset with you."

After this, Elekid looked up and saw the sincerity in his eyes and was happy his friend was not mad at him. He was so overcome with emotion, he jumped up and tackled Ash with a hug. After this touching moment, elekid went back to the ground and Ash recalled the three pokemon back to their balls and began to get up to leave the hospital. Before he could get all the way up, a chansey rushed into the room and pushed him back on the bed gently. It shook its head at Ash and pointed its arm at the bed. Ash could understand what it wanted and wasn't going to argue with the nurse pokemon.

After about ten minutes under the watchful eye of the Chansey, one of the Nurses walked into the room and saw the situation. She giggled quietly and began, "Hello Mr. Ketchum, I see you are ready to leave but we need to do some final checks first." Ash nodded and the nurse checked all of the basics to make sure he was perfectly fine. "I am sorry Mr. Ketchum but the scar tissue ran too deep for us to be able to remove. You will have those scars for the rest of your life." Ash just nodded in acceptance knowing there is nothing he could do about it. The nurse finished all of the test and cleared Ash to leave. She told him that the rest of his belongings are in the cupboard next to the bed for when he woke up and she left the room after signing the form saying he was allowed to leave the hospital.

Ash grabbed all of his clothes and got changed into them when the nurse left. He saw that nothing was really damaged except for a couple small tears in the fabric. "I guess I'm going to have to get some new clothes. I did see one outfit I like a lot. I hope the local store here has one for sale. He let out elekid and the two of them left the hospital and saw how large the city was compared to Pewter City.

"Wow, this is different from the other towns we've visited so far. I think I should go to the store to get some new clothes, these ones are a bit damaged." The pokemon nodded and the two looked around the city for the store. After not finding it for an hour, they finally found the local shopping center. Ash recalled elekid and went inside the store and went directly to the clothing section with many mannequins displaying all most of the clothing options. Ash was looking for a specific set of clothing that will help on his journey and also looked kind of cool. He went to the back because this clothing is for traveling trainers and it was made to travel.

At the back of the clothing section, he saw many clothing options specifically for trainers. He saw a bunch of basic options like the one he was wearing right now but they were not that good for keeping the trainer safe as was shown in the mountain. A little to the right, he saw some more specialized uniforms meant to protect the trainer more in case they were attacked and helped them with their travels more.

The one Ash was looking for was very interesting and had many features to help him with his journey. It had a soft insulated inside that adapted the inside of the jacket depending on the conditions. It was a thick black and red jacket that appeared to be made of leather. Kevlar-like material lined the inside of the jacket with many pockets for storage. The jacket had extra padding in the shoulders and made the shoulders stick out a little more. All pockets were completely sealed to prevent damage to the objects inside. The jacket also had long sleeves with the same material inside the sleeves with a couple small pockets in the sleeves. The jacket also had a hood that can be removed for convenience, the bottom of the jacket extended a bit to make a cloak-like appearance (Kind of like Conner's robe from Assassin's creed 3 but a little shorter).

The jacket came with a pair of thick pants made of the same material as the jacket and a pair of thick hiking boots made for protecting feet from extreme temperatures. There is also a pair of black leather gloves next to it that had removable fingers on the gloves and the glove had extra padding in the back.

 **(Kind of picture Conner Kenway's robe with less weapons and suited for the pokemon world that is black and red.)**

Ash had seen this outfit many times on TVs and in ads in the newspaper and he has always wanted to get one but it was never in the stores in Pallet Town. Ash looked at the price tag and was immediately glad that he had battled so many trainers. He would have enough money to buy the outfit and still have money for food and supply. It used to be extremely expensive but the company was losing too much money because almost none were being sold to trainers. The company had reduced the price to an acceptable level so trainers could actually purchase the amazing suit. The suit can even protect from pokemon attacks to a certain degree. Only weak attacks will be effected. It is mainly to prevent accidental harm during battles and an attempt to prevent harm to trainers.

Ash brought the outfit to the front desk to buy and the cashier was shocked. "That outfit has been on our shelves for about a year. I'm glad that someone is finally buying it. I'll ring you up and get you on our way."

Ash smiled happily and paid for the outfit and went back to the pokemon center to get changed. When he got changed into the new outfit, he looked at himself in the mirror and noticed how differently he looked from the start of his journey. The suit made him look more imposing and gave him a slightly wilder appearance. He could already feel the suit adjusting the inside temperature for comfort too which was a bonus considering it was the middle of summer.

After adjusting to the suit, he let out elekid and the two began to head to the infamous nugget bridge that led to the wilds north of Cerulean. There would be a lot of trainers up there and Ash would try to catch a new pokemon to add to his battling team.

He loved all of the pokemon he has at the ranch but he needs to extend his battle team. Even though the fossil pokemon were technically caught by him, most of them just enjoyed relaxing and quite a few of them have made friends with people in Pallet.

It was a pretty boring walk to the bridge but when he got there, he looked at the bridge and saw quite a few trainers waiting on it for trainers. Ash never understood the trainers who waited in one place for passing trainer. They didn't really train their pokemon all that much. Ash found it strange and unfulfilling. They never explored the region they are in and just waited where they are for a any battles. They were obsessed with forcing trainers into battles and will stop them and will not give up until they battle. It was absolutely ridiculous and Ash preferred to travel and actually get stronger.

Ash managed to sweep through the trainers on the bridge with no trouble at all. Elekid destroyed the very weak pokemon with a couple Thundershocks. The pokemon stood no chance against the trained electric type. The most difficult opponent they faced was a powerful mankey that did nothing but ignore its trainer and attack viciously. It was obvious the trainer put no effort into bonding with the powerful fighting type and it was likely given to him by a more powerful trainer he knows. Ash was glad his pokemon respected him and were willing to work with him and train.

After the bridge, Ash and elekid began to travel down Route 25 which had a forest with many small clearings that surround the main path. After a couple of hours Ash and his team were tired from multiple battles with some more experienced trainers. Ash was actually defeated by a couple experienced trainers that were exploring the area with their pokemon. Ash was slightly disappointed in his losses but he accepted he was defeated by a stronger trainer. He paid the reward money to the strangers humbly and looked for a clearing so he and his pokemon could enjoy a rest and some lunch.

Ash set up a small fire pit and cooked his pokemon some pokemon food that was specially made to give the pokemon more nutrients than basic food. For him, he made a basic sandwich with an apple.

As they were eating their food, Elekid heard a couple noises in the background and looked away from his food to check it out. After a couple seconds of examining the bushes and trees for any movement, he shrugged and turned back to his food to notice that it was no longer there. He looked around in confusion for a couple seconds before he turned to Marshtomp angrily. He began to yell at Marshtomp accusing him of stealing his food while he wasn't looking. Marshtomp just looked confused and denied the accusation. Elekid just continued yelling and then a yelling match began between the strongest of Ash's team.

Before it could escalate any further, Ash got between the two, "Hey, what's going on here? What's the matter?" Elekid pointed where his food was and the pointed at Marshtomp accusingly. "You think Marshtomp stole your food?" Elekid nodded and Marshtomp shook his head furiously to try to prove his innocence.

"I don't see your food anywhere so I don't think that Marshtomp could have stolen it." Before anyone could investigate any further, they heard quiet laughter from the bushes next to where they were resting. Ash went over with elekid and pushed the bush to the side and saw a giggling Abra eating the food that belonged to Elekid. The Abra looked up and saw Ash and elekid staring at him. The Abra gained a mischievous look and teleported back into the clearing without even a flash. Ash and elekid turned back to the Abra and elekid charged at him with quick attack. Right before elekid could hit it, it teleported to the other end of the clearing and laughed at elekid some more.

This cycle went on for a couple minutes and was making both Ash and elekid angrier and angrier the longer it went before Ash remembered something. "Use shockwave, it can't avoid it!"

Elekid smirked and sent out a pulse of electricity in a large wave of energy. Abra tried to teleport away but when it reappeared a couple seconds later, the electricity slammed into Abra surprising it. The Abra managed to get up slowly but had small arcs of electricity on its body signifying that it was paralyzed. Ash smirked and pulled out his last luxury ball he had in his bag and threw it at the paralyzed Abra. The psychic type was sucked into the ball and the ball landed on the ground and began to shake. The ball shook quickly for about a minute showing the Pokémon's effort to escape from the ball. The ball suddenly stopped shacking and clicked signifying a successful.

Ash cheered and raised his hand up and the ball flew into his hand. He released his new teammate and waited for the pokemon to readjust to being outside of the ball. It readjusted much quicker than Ash had expected and stared at him waiting for him to talk.

"Hello, my name is Ash, do you know what just happened?" Abra just nodded slowly and Ash went on, "I'm training to become a pokemon master and I'd like to know if you'd come with me on my journey." Abra thought about it for about a minute and nodded in acceptance. "Would you like a nickname? A couple of my other pokemon have one."

Abra mulled it around in his head for a bit and shook its head (I am not good with nicknames, so only a few pokemon will have any.). "Alright, I'm going to scan you to get more information on you." Ash pulled out his pokedex and aimed it at Abra.

 **Abra- The Psi Pokemon**

 **Abra needs to sleep for eighteen hours a day. If it doesn't, this pokemon loses its ability to use telekinetic powers. If it is attacked, Abra escapes using Teleport while it is still sleeping.**

 **Sex** **: Male**

 **Type:** **Psychic**

 **Ability:** **Inner Focus, Magic Guard (Hidden Ability)**

 **Known Moves:** **Teleport, Barrier, Reflect, Light Screen, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Ice Punch, Energy Ball, Metronome.**

 **Note** **: Due to the ability Inner Focus, this pokemon will have more power and control of its psychic abilities. This pokemon has an excess of moves for its current evolution. It likely has another trainer at this point for it to know so many Tm specific moves for this species.**

"Is it true, did you have another trainer before me?"

He saw Abra's eyes glow for a brief second and heard a voice in his head, " **Yes—Trainer Before—Abandoned-Not evolve** " Ash was astonished that Abra was speaking to him but noticed the speech was erratic showing it had not mastered speaking into the minds of other beings. "What was his name?"

" **Name—Damien-Bad trainer-Glad-Away"** Abra managed to get out.

"I'm sorry he mistreated you, I will take care of you and will try to become your friend." Abra smiled at this and began again with its eyes glowing, " **Power-In you-Familiar"**

"Power, what do you mean?" ash was confused at this. Abra continued to focus on Ash for a minute. " **You are…Psychic!"**

* * *

 **Sorry for the large delay on this chapter, I managed to get a job but I'm working mainly Night hours so I don't have as much time to write the story. Add that with a small amount of writers block and a delay is born. I'm trying to get back into writing and I will do my best to get chapters out as fast as I can.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Cerulean Gym Battle**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon**

 **A/N: I'm Baaack. Sorry for the delay, the machine I was writing this story on was umm… damaged by a washing machine and deleted all my data on this chapter. So I had to re write the entire chapter and make it a bit shorter so I could get another chapter out for this story. The stuff for the next chapter will be coming out as soon as I can finish rewriting it and can avoid damaging another machine.**

 **Thanks for all of the feedback on the last couple chapters. I'm glad that some of you liked Ash being a psychic in this story instead of the usual aura user that I see in many other stories I've read. I see almost no stories of Ash being a psychic so I decided to make it a little different. I hope you like the twist on the usual pokemon fiction. I did make a decision regarding the legendary pokemon dilemma I brought up in the last chapter and I hope you like my eventual decision. The past few days have been spent reading other fanfictions and I have a lot of ideas regarding pokemon he will catch and one I really like a lot.**

 **In this chapter, Ash will be facing the Cerulean City Gym and will be traveling to Viridian City. I'm basing the layout of the land on a mix between the games and the show. For example, there is the underground tunnel from Cerulean to Viridian but there will still be things from the show. I hope you enjoy everything I put into this story and give me your opinions on everything you deem necessary.**

 **Let's get on with this new chapter that involves the gym and the starter trio which I did decide to keep I the story with minor alterations to their character and roles in the story.**

* * *

 **Route 25- 2 days after catching Abra**

It had been an interesting couple of days since the addition of Abra to the team. When Abra revealed to Ash that he was a psychic, Ash was beyond shocked to hear it. He had only ever heard of a small amount of people possibly being psychic. The most famous of course being the gym leader Sabrina who was known for getting inside the heads of her challengers and reading their thoughts to determine their next move. She has been reprimanded by the champion himself because no one was winning the badge because she knew what they were going to do before they did it. She has limited herself to simply connecting with her pokemon to give orders telepathically which made battling fairer than reading the trainer's mind.

Ash and Abra started training Ash's latent abilities immediately. Ash of course had trouble using any of the energy that was hidden deep inside his body. He just did not have the inborn knowledge on how to use it like Abra and actual psychic type pokemon did so he had to work to bring the energy up and use it. While the rest of the team was training their moves and power, Ash and Abra were meditating. Ash had trouble at first but he caught on very quickly when he felt the smallest spark of psychic energy deep in his mind. Ash was drawn to the energy and began to try bringing it out and give it power. The energy immediately reacted to his will and began to grow from its dormant state.

Ash then opened his eyes and his team saw that his eyes were glowing brightly with an icy blue power. When Ash looked around some more, he noticed that it was much darker than when he started meditating. "What the? It's night now? It only felt like minutes have passed." He then turned to Abra. "Have I been meditating all day?"

 **"Yes-Power was-Deep inside yourself-Not easy- To bring forward. It was-Much faster than-expected. Should have-Taken you-At least half a year. You have—much power inside-Yourself. More than-Normal human psychic-By a large amount."** Abra said telepathically.

"Wow, can you teach me how to use my new abilities? I will need a teacher and you will be the best at teaching me how to use psychic abilities." Ash asked happily.

Abra just nodded his head happily and then looked behind Ash and teleported back a couple feet. Ash was confused for a second before he was drenched from head to toe. He was shocked before he heard the rest of his team laughing from a wide spread water gun from Marshtomp. The entire team including Ash laughed a lot and decided it's time to rest up for the night considering they were training all day. Ash made food for them all and they went to their respective spots in the clearing to sleep. Ash laid his sleeping bag near a tree.

Abra went under a tree and started to meditate and was still asleep. Abra's have a strange biology and mental situation. They are asleep most of the time but even when they are asleep, they are still mentally powerful to be able to communicate and move and even battle. Though their body is unconscious, their minds are completely active and are able to react to the outside world as if they were awake. It was difficult to tell whether or not an Abra was awake or asleep because of this.

Marshtomp went to the small pond that was in the clearing and sunk to the bottom and dug slightly into the mud at the bottom. It was comforting to his species to be in water and mud. He was still close to Ash and could watch over the clearing and would jump into action immediately if the need arose.

Grimlock laid down about ten feet away from Ash and dug into the ground slightly to make himself more comfortable and curled up. He used Fire Fang and held it by the ground and rocks for a bit to heat it up so it would be more suitable to his draconic body.

Elekid laid down a couple feet away from Ash in the thick grass that was very comfortable for him. The elekid line evolved to live in areas that were prone to lightning storms and where electricity is common. Many of these areas were in plain like areas that gave the pokemon room to roam. Naturally, they enjoy grassy areas. They all fell asleep and thought of the upcoming gym battle with the Cerulean Sisters and their water type pokemon.

* * *

 **Outside of Cerulean Gym- Next Day**

Ash and Abra were standing and levitating outside of the Cerulean City Gym the next day and they had all discussed who would be battling in this battle. Abra would be battling for sure since Ash wanted to see just how strong he was. Marshtomp would be up next because he would be able to fight better in the water than the rest of his team and can still use the large pads. Elekid would be last because he obviously had the type advantage and would be able to fight well on the pads in the pool. Grimlock really wanted to battle and let off some steam battling but Ash convinced him not to battle because he didn't want to risk the heavy dinosaur drowning or getting hurt in the water.

When he first walked into the gym, he was overwhelmed by the humidity and the smell of pool water but he quickly adjusted. The two walked over to the receptionist who didn't even look up from her phone. She just pointed behind her to the hall he guessed led to the field. Ash just shook his head and went down the hallway where they could hear splashes and cheering occasionally. When they walked into the room, they noticed a large pool the size of the battling field that was in Brock's Gym. He noticed a trio of sisters playing with what appeared to be a seel pup that recently hatched. When he got close enough, the girls noticed him and stood up.  
"Hi there, are you here for a gym battle? the oldest one asked him

"Yes, you three are the gym leaders?"  
"Yes, and here we do a three on three battle style. Are you ready to battle?"  
Ash nodded and went over to the challenger's side of the field while Daisy went to the Gym Leaders side of the pool and pressed a button.

The sides of the pool opened up and large platforms came from the side to give other pokemon a chance to battle and not just water types. One of the other sisters went up to the referee and raised one hand to signify the start of the battle. As soon as the battle started, both trainers released their respective pokemon onto the field. Abra simply teleported onto a platform with a small flash of light and an audible crack showing it was still inexperienced with the move.

Daisy sent out a brown starfish pokemon he recognized as a Staryu. These pokemon were very strange and developed the secondary typing of psychic with the use of a water stone. They were hard to find but if you raised one properly, it would be a very formidable opponent and would give many teams problems due to their versatility and unpredictability.

Ash knew this would be a difficult battle especially considering that Abra would have trouble maintaining energy for attacks in his current form. The body of an Abra is just not meant to be able to deal out or take much damage. Their bodies were too frail and could not focus enough psychic energy to do much more than teleport or do basic attacks. The power of an Abra's attack will be lowered because of this. The problem will solve itself when the pokemon evolves and is able to channel more energy into attacks and defensive moves.

Daisy started the battle off by yelling, "Jump in the water and use camouflage!"

Staryu grunted its name and before Ash or Abra, it jumped into the water and became invisible.

"Be careful, it has the advantage in the water, look for its mind in the water to find it. When you find it, use energy ball into the water to get it out of the water."  
Abra nodded and began to scan the water looking for the Staryu's mind to reveal its location. While this was happening, Ash saw Daisy smirking, "What the.." Ash muttered under his breath before he saw Abra look directly down suddenly. "Quick teleport away!"

The pad that Abra had been levitating above suddenly shot into the air because of a sneak attack to surprise Abra. Before the pad could slam into him and throw him into the water or into the air to be an easy target, Abra teleported onto another larger platform. And launched a small green orb of grass type energy at Staryu and slammed into it while it was falling back into the water.

The Staryu slammed into a platform and got back up after a second with a small grunt of pain. "Use swift, it can't dodge it." Daisy shouted slightly desperate because of Abra knowing a super effective move. The starfish released a volley of glowing stars at the psychic fox and slammed into him before he could erect a barrier to block the attack. The impact created a cloud of smoke that reached all the way to the psychic barriers surrounding the field.

The smoke cleared and it showed a slightly battered Abra waving his finger in a back and forth motion. "What is he doing…. Metronome!" When the metronome finished, Abra placed his hands in fron of him and launched a powerful blast of electricity that shot forward and slammed into Staryu and exploded in a brilliant flash.

"That was Zap Cannon!" Daisy shouted in astonishment. "I can't believe you managed to get Zap Cannon from metronome."

When Ash's eyes readjusted from the bright flash, it showed an unconscious Staryu covered in sparks of electricity. Ash looked over to Abra who was sitting on the ground holding his head in apparent pain from the sensory overload from the bright flash and the resulting boom from the move. Psychic types like Abra used their minds to use their psychic abilities so they required focus and mental clarity. The light and sound disrupted his mental clarity and made him unable to use his psychic abilities for some amount of time.

Ash recalled Abra because he was too exhausted to battle.

"Good battle, mainly luck, but you won't defeat this pokemon. Go Wartortle! Let's win this battle." Daisy said and sent out a Wartortle a little smaller than Gary's was. It smirked at Ash and raised his hands in a mocking fight gesture.

Ash just shook his head in amusement and without a word sent out Marshtomp who immediately got into a battle stance.

"Be careful, you can't use some of your attacks on this field!" Ash shouted. Marshtomp nodded and smacked a fist into his hand and released a small shockwave from the power in his body.

"Start off with Rapid Spin." Daisy said to Wartortle.

Wartortle smirked and began to spin quickly and launched himself at Marshtomp.

"Catch him and show him your new move!" When Wartortle got close enough, Marshtomp shot his hands up and grabbed the spinning shell and stopped the spinning motion. Out of reflexive action, Wartortle's head shot out of his shell looking confused. Marshtomp let go with one hand and balled it into a fist that began to glow white with power. He then slammed that glowing fist into the exposed Wartortle's head and sent it flying into the psychic barrier.

Since Marshtomp had evolved, he had been training with Elekid to learn punching moves since he was no longer walking around on two legs. He had managed to master mega punch and has made a small amount of progress into power-up punch and ice punch.

Wartortle got up dizzily and stared at Marshtomp with a small amount of awe from the power the other held within his body. He then got a determined look on his face and charged at Marshtomp with an aqua jet.

"Quick, ice beam to stop it!"

Marshtomp formed a small blue ball in front of his mouth and shot 3 arcs of icy blue energy from its mouth that struck the aqua jet but this did not have the intended effect. Instead of stopping the aqua jet, it froze it solid and it was still heading towards him. He tried to make a barrier in front of him with ancient power to stop the ice aqua jet but it only slowed it down momentarily which prevented the move from being a one hit KO. Marshtomp slowly got up with a large bruise on his chest already forming.

"Dive into the water, Wartortle." Daisy shouted.

The wartortle jumped into the water and dove down to the bottom to await further instructions from Daisy.

Daisy smiled at this point and said, "This round has been really fun but it's time to end it, Wartortle use….."

"FREEZE THE FIELD WITH ICE BEAM!" Ash shouted surprising Daisy and preventing her from completing her order.

Marshtomp gained an almost evil look on his face and aimed a larger ice beam at the pool to freeze it solid. He then released it and the water began to freeze…with Wartortle still inside of the pool. Wartortle tried to escape the freezing pool, but he was too slow to avoid it. He was about halfway up when the water around him froze solid and froze him too.  
"Alright, end it with a controlled Earth Power into the ice!" Ash ordered for his finishing move. Marshtomp jumped onto the ice and slammed his right food into the ice and a golden crack began to form and head towards the frozen Wartortle. When the crack got near Wartortle, it surrounded him and released energy all around him making the ice explode upwards and doing major damage to the turtle pokemon. When the ice stopped falling, it showed an unconscious Wartortle with small portions of its body covered in minor frostbite.

Daisy recalled the Wartortle with a look of concern on her face and stared at the still battle ready Marshtomp. Marshtomp was standing on the broken ice prepared for whatever pokemon Daisy sent out…. or so he thought. Daisy pulled an ultra ball off of her belt and flashed Ash a dangerous smile that made him and Marshtomp nervous.

"Come on out Gyarados!" Daisy shouted and released the mighty water serpent onto the largest platform because the water was frozen. "Melt the ice! Flamethrower!"

Gyarados reared its head back and brought it forward and unleashed a wide spread flamethrower over the entire field. Marshtomp was running on the rapidly melting ice trying to get onto a platform before he was hit with the flamethrower. He made a desperate jump for the platform but the flamethrower enveloped him and he landed harshly onto the platform floating on water again. He was covered in small burns from the flamethrower along with the massive bruise on his chest.

"Marshtomp, are you alright?" Ash asked staring at the third pokemon he caught on his journey.

Marshtomp looked up at Ash with determined eyes and slowly pushed himself up to a standing position and turned around to face the powerful serpent who has gone into the water after it stopped boiling. Gyarados was snarling at Marshtomp waiting for more orders from Daisy. Marshtomp Raised both of his arms and they were covered in a dark brown aura and small portals opened up above Gyarados and large rocks and boulders fell out and slammed into Gyarados.

"That was Rock slide, Congratulations bud, you finally learned Rock Slide!"

Marshtomp turned around and gave Ash a thumbs up and turned back around when he hear Gyarados stop roaring in pain.

Right as he finished turning around, a large glowing tail slammed into him from above and cracked the medium sized platform in half. Ash sighed and recalled Marshtomp because he knew he couldn't keep fighting with that powerful iron tail retaliation from Gyarados. He would definitely need to get that checked out by the nurse for any more damage.

The Gyarados did take major damage from the rock slide due to it being half flying type but it could still fight. Ash sent out Elekid who was at a very large advantage with his electric type moves doing four times damage.

Before Daisy could shout an order, Ash yelled, "Teleport to its head and use mega punch with thunder punch on its forehead!"

Elekid vanished from his platform with a white flash and a crack of light and reappeared a couple feet above the Gyarados' head. He then reared his fist back and covered his arm in electricity and then began to use mega punch on the same fist and then rushed the glowing, electrified fist into the serpent's forehead.

Gyarados' head jerked back from the powerful impact and from his body being overloaded with a large amount of electricity. Its body was racked with erratic spasms as its body was flooded with the electricity and when the electricity wore off, the Gyarados seemed unable to move. Daisy just raised its pokeball and recalled the massive pokemon and walked over to Ash.

"Here you go, Ash, the Cascade Badge. You've certainly earned it, you're the first to beat Gyarados since we started using him in battles. Congratulations!" Daisy said excitedly.

"Thank you, I'm going to go get my pokemon taken care of now."

Ash left the center and quickly went to the center to check his team.

* * *

"Your pokemon are doing fine, Mr. Ketchum, your Abra is doing fine now that his mind is refocused. Your Marshtomp had a minor concussion from the Iron Tail but it will be fine in a day or two. Try to avoid battles and intensive training with him for a couple days. And your elekid is perfectly fine." The town's Nurse Joy said to Ash after treating his pokemon."  
"Thank you, Nurse Joy." Ash thanked the Nurse.

Ash collected his team and went to the room he had requested earlier in the day to get some sleep. When he got into the room, he released his team and gave Abra, Marshtomp, and Grimlock the news on winning the gym battle. The pokemon were happy at the news and they all went to their respective places in the room and passed out, including Ash.

* * *

 **So sorry for the major delay on this chapter. Like I said earlier, the machine I had been writing on is no longer usable so I had to completely rewrite the gym battle and the road to Vermillion. I'm sorry for the crappy ending, I was running out of energy and just needed to end the chapter.**

 **Tell me what you guys think of the battle and any ideas you have for me. Pm me or leave a comment telling me what you guys think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Ajay and the mighty Sandshrew (with a twist)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, obviously, it would be very different otherwise.**

 **A/N: I am so sorry for not updating for almost a month. A mixture of being too busy, writers block, and lacking motivation to type. I've also been having an idea for another story that I want to write. The details will be at the end of the chapter and I hope you can give me your opinion on the subject.**

 **Back with a new chapter. Thank you all for busting my ass for the couple mistakes I made in the last chapter with sernea/sabrina, and viridian, Vermillion. I went back and fixed the issues. I will try to avoid making mistakes like that again. I am sorry. I finally managed to find time to write this chapter so I hope you like it with my decisions in the content of this chapter.**

Thanks for sticking with this story and I'm glad you are enjoying it. I especially think you'll like what I've got coming in this chapter. You will definitely be able to see which is my favorite starter so I might be a little biased on abilities. I have already planned way ahead on some parts of the story and I have made many notes on the future of the story. I hope it turns out as badass as it is in my head.

Do you guys have any suggestions or anything you want to see in this story? I'd love to hear your ideas and what you might want him to catch or a certain event you want to happen or not.

As the title says, this chapter is about him traveling to Vermillion City and meeting all three starters that he caught in the anime. The events in this chapter will be similar to the anime but not identical (obviously). I hope you enjoy this chapter and the things I customized with it.

* * *

 **Route 5-The day after the gym battle**

It was the day after Ash's successful gym battle and he was walking with elekid down Route 5 making their way to the infamous Vermillion City and its gym. The route used to go to Saffron City but a major earthquake destroyed the end of the route and made it unable to be traversed. Saffron managed to avoid major damage due to the psychic barriers surrounding the city but both the north and south entrance were destroyed beyond repair. To make up for the damaged entrances, the league built an underground tunnel that lead to the other end of Saffron City.

Ash battled quite a few trainers on his way to the underground tunnel and won them all easily. The normal trainer would be getting cocky with the large win streak that he was having but Ash knew that if he got too cocky, he would become overconfident and make large mistakes that would cost him in the future. Instead, he never underestimated his opponents and fought to the best of his abilities.

The trainer he was battling now was using a standard rattatta and he was battling with Grimlock getting the dinosaur some battle experience. The battle was very one sided with the Tyrunt's high defense and the rattatta's low attack power. The only reason it was lasting this long was because Ash was trying to get Grimlock to unlock and master some of the moves he3 was having trouble with. He was making excellent progress with dragon pulse. He was having a lot of difficulty with iron defense. It was hard for him to harden his scales with the steel energy. It took a lot of focus for the hyperactive pokemon and with his aggressive nature especially in battle. He was making some progress but not nearly enough to call it mastered.

The battle was finally ended when Grimlock formed a green ball of draconic energy in his large mouth and fired it at the charging rattatta before he could dodge. Instead of the ball flickering away before it could hit, or losing power so that it hardly did a thing the ball retained all of its power and exploded in a bright green flash of energy. When the dust clearned, it showed an unconscious rattatta which was quickly recalled by its trainer.

"Wow, you're really strong, you could probably beat Ajay." Said the trainer he just beat.

"Who's Ajay?" Ash asked confused.

"He's a powerful trainer who has a huge win streak. His sandshrew is his strongest pokemon and the cornerstone of this team. He is about half a mile that way." He said pointing south. "His large tent is right on the main path. You won't have any problem seeing it. Good luck."

Both trainers went their separate ways with the trainer heading north to a pokemon center while Ash went south to get to the underground tunnel and to hopefully see and battle this Ajay he had been told about.

* * *

Ash was walking down the road with Grimlock at his side looking for this tent the trainer told him about. While he was keeping an eye out for his goal, Grimlock was enjoying being outside of the ball and was getting some fresh air and watching the other pokemon that lived in the wilds. He was currently unaware that a couple small pidgey were perched on his orange sail napping. With how strong he was, he was unable to feel their light weight on his rocky sail.

Ash didn't mention it and he was waiting for the dinosaur to figure it out on its own. He was looking forward to the moment of realization. Likely, he would freak out and make a spectacle that would make Ash's day.

Sure enough, one of the pidgey suddenly sneezed right behind his head and make Grimlock give an undignified, terrified screech from the sudden noise so close to him. He turned himself around and saw the two pidgey and tried to buck them off.

Ash was currently laughing his head off at startled cry his otherwise intimidating pokemon gave off along with the sight of the dinosaur bucking like an angry Tauros trying to get the stubborn pidgeys off of his back. This was going off for a couple minutes before the pidgeys flew away dizzily. After they birds were gone, Grimlock stopped bucking and heard Ash laughing his head off and kept his head down in embarrassment and looked away from his laughing trainer.

After Ash stopped laughing, the two continued their journey down the main route. Grimlock checked his spine every couple minutes to make sure no other birds had decided to rest on him. After a while of walking, Ash spotted a large, colorful tent with what looked like a scoreboard in front of it. The scoreboard displayed a 99 and a 0 which likely was the records or wins and losses which was impressive.

"Wow, that's an impressive streak, this guy must be pretty powerful." Ash said impressed.

"And You Better Believe it! Are You My Next Victim?!" Asked a loud voice that dripped with overconfidence.

Ash turned to the source of the voice and saw a teenager with spiky green hair, wearing what appeared to be a black and orange sportscoat. The teenager had a cocky smirk on his face and was tossing a plain pokeball up and down and was staring at Ash

"Victim? I just want to have a battle." Ash answered.

"Whatever, follow me to my battling field. Let's get this over with and get my 100th win in a row." Ajay said.

Ash just shook his head in disbelief and decided to humor the cocky teen and followed him through his tent to a small field in the back. It looked slightly worn down from the constant battling that occurred there. Ash went to one side of the field while Ajay went to the other side.

"I'll send my pokemon out first. Come on Sandshrew, let's destroy this loser!" Ajay said throwing the pokeball onto the field releasing the Sandshrew onto the field. When Ash saw it, he was immediately on guard because the pokemon had small cuts and bruises on it that were hard to see if you were not observant like Ash but he noticed. It also looked tired and looked high strung and watched its trainer worriedly.

Ash immediately knew what was happening and pulled out his pokedex and sent a message to both professor Oak and the nearest police station (He would have used the other device he had but it broke in the mount moon incident And I forgot what the device was. I will leave a note for myself when he buys a new one.). Until the police gets here, he will stall him and keep him distracted so there is no chance of him running away and continuing to abuse his pokemon.

In response to the Sandshrew, Ash sent out Grimlock who seemed ready to battle but he paused when he saw the condition the Sandshrew was in but Ash sent a telepathic message saying to be careful and pull punches to make the battle last longer. The Tyrunt gave a slight jump at the voice in his head but he has been getting used to it with both Ash and Abra being able to speak directly into their minds. Grimlock gave a quick nod at the order and said something to Sandshrew that Ajay took as a challenge but it was in fact the exact opposite. Grimlock told Sandshrew to wait a little longer and that he would be free of his abusive trainer.

Sandshrew perked up after hearing this and looked excited. It then shouted to Grimlock that it would not pull punches because it knew Grimlock could take a hit. Grimlock just smirked and roared to give Ajay the show he was expecting to which Sandshrew squeaked back in challenge.

"Let's destroy his pathetic pokemon, Sandshrew, use Magnitude!" Ajay yelled arrogantly.

Sandshrew jumped up and landed on the ground and the ground shook and erupted around the field and did quite a lot to the grounded Tyrunt. Tyrunt dug his feet into the ground and lowered his body and successfully lessened the damage from the super-effective move. Tyrunt just growled and launched a half-power dragon pulse at Sandshrew to which he dug underground to dodge which confused Grimlock and made him look around worriedly.

"Stay calm, focus and feel the ground for him. When he comes up, use Iron head to block." Ash said.

The Tyrunt stopped moving around and closed his eyes to focus on the ground. When the shaking got more intense, Grimlock's head began to glow brightly with steel energy but then, the steel energy spread and covered Grimlock's entire body with steel energy with his head glowing even brighter than normal.

"Congrats bud, you learned Iron Defense."

Sandshrew came up next to Grimlock and slammed into his side and bounced off of the metal like body with a squeak of pain. Grimlock turned to Sandshrew and slammed his head into its chest making it fly a few feet. If Grimlock had been fighting 100%, Sandshrew would be unable to battle but since he was holding back, Sandshrew managed to get back up.

"Come on you stupid pokemon! Stop playing around! Or you're going to regret it later." Ajay said with the last part being said under his breath but Ash heard him anyways. "Use rollout repeatedly until it's down!"

Sandshrew just rolled up into a ball and shot at Grimlock at a much faster speed than expected. Grimlock tried to stop him but the balled up pokemon slammed into his face. It began to roll around him quickly and hit him as fast as he could to not let Grimlock have time to adjust. Thanks to the power increase qualities of rollout, the damage began to show on Grimlock and was hurting him a lot more than a rock type move would regularly. After about 7 hits, Sandshrew rolled to the front of Grimlock and began to charge at it with intent to knock him out. Grimlock was barely hanging on after the barrage of attacks but looked to the charging ball and opened his mouth which erupted with a large dark aura.

"That's crunch. Two moves in one day." Ash said excitedly.

Sandshrew jumped up to hit Grimlock's head and Grimlock snapped at Sandshrew with his jaws. Grimlock caught the spinning Sandshrew and increased the pressure of the bite and shook his head around and threw him directly into the ground. When the dust settled, it showed an unconscious Sandshrew in the small crater.

Ash just smiled and congratulated Grimlock before looking over at the waking Sandshrew in worry. He looked over at Ajay who seemed to be shaking in rage and looked to be barely keeping his composure.

Then Ajay seemed to snap, " **YOU WORTHLESS, WASTE OF SPACE, PATHETIC POKEMON! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD LOSE TO THIS WEAKLING! YOU'RE GONNA REGRET THIS."** After his rant, he ran over to Sandshrew and began to kick and hit him.

Ash and Grimlock looked on in shock and horror before coming to their senses and Grimlock tackled the crazy teen off of the sand mouse. The tackle didn't do any damage but Grimlock is now pinning the abusive trainer underneath his weight. Ajay was so lost in his anger and violence, he was punching Grimlock's leg and chest trying to hurt the pokemon and get free from beneath him. Grimlock wasn't fazed in the slightest with his rock-hard scales and was just glaring at the trainer for attacking his already injured pokemon. Without warning, Ajay threw a punch up and hit Grimlock in the side of the head where a rollout had hit earlier. Grimlock recoiled in pain from being punched on his bruise. He snarled at Ajay and opened his mouth forming a dragon pulse.

"No, don't hurt him, he'll get what he deserves when the police arrive." Ash said before Grimlock could launch the attack. Grimlock slowly nodded and the dragon pulse diminished but he did lightly headbutt Ajay enough to knock him out but not hurt him.

Ash walked over to Sandshrew to make sure he is alright. He was slightly battered from the battle along with the beating Ash just stopped. "Are you alright?". Sandshrew looked up at him, smiled, and jumped to hug him. After Ash put Sandshrew down, they heard the telltale sound of a police siren signaling the arrival of the police.

Ash walked to the front of the tent to reveal 3 police cars with an officer jenny and her growlithe standing next to the car.

"Are you the one who reported the abuse?"

"I am. He's in the back under one of my pokemon."

The officer gave a small look of confusion before shrugging and walking to the field with her laughing pokemon. When she got to the back, she saw a large pokemon sitting on a nonmoving mass that she assumed to be Ajay.

She went over and Ash signaled for Grimlock to get off of the trainers back. Grimlock got off and was recalled while Jenny arrested the unconscious trainer putting him in the back of the police car while she and the rest of the cops searched the area for any evidence or the rest of his pokemon. Twenty minutes later, the police leave the tent with about 15 pokeballs and the lead Jenny has a very sad face.

She walked over to Ash shaking her head. "It's a good thing you called when you did. We have fifteen abused, and starving pokemon that were in his possession. We believe that he did not feed any of them if they did not meet his ridiculous expectations." Her face then darkened a lot, "We also have evidence on one pokemon dying from his abuse. It was a spearow and it did not receive any food or water while in his "care". I will personally make sure he never gets out for the atrocities he has committed." She saw the Sandshrew standing by Ash and held its pokeball in her palm with a small smile on her face, "The only pokemon of his we don't have with us is that Sandshrew but he doesn't look like he wants to leave you any time soon. Here is his pokeball. He can decide what he wants to do."

Ash looked at Sandshrew, "Is it true, do you want to come with me?" Sandshrew jumped up happily and then surprised both people by using metal claw on his pokeball. "What's wrong, do you want one of my pokeballs instead of the one he caught you in?" Sandshrew nodded happily and tapped a pokeball after Ash brought it out. Ash let out Sandshrew and from one of the cars, they heard Ajay screaming at him and Sandshrew just charged and threw a handful of sand and stones at him to get him to shut up.

Sandshrew just smiled and walked away back over to his new trainer. Ash and Jenny laughed and Jenny left to take Ajay to the nearest police station. Ash looked over at Sandshrew, "I should probably scan you with the pokedex."

Ash pulled out his pokedex and scanned the desert mouse.

 **Sandshrew- The Mouse Pokemon**

 **Sandshrew has a very dry hide that is extremely tough. The pokemon can roll into a ball that repels any attack. At night, it burrows into the desert sand to sleep.**

 **Sex** **: Male**

 **Type:** **Ground**

 **Known Moves** **: Scratch, Defense Curl, Sand Attack, Poison Sting, Rollout, Rapid Spin, Swift, Fury Cutter, Magnitude, Fury Swipes, Counter, Crush Claw, Endure, Flail, Metal Claw, Night Slash**

 **Note** **: This Sandshrew has thicker armor and longer claws than the average of this species. It also appears to have small poison glands under its skin that will likely be useable when it evolves. The general size and minor quills of this pokemon suggests that it will evolve soon.**

Ash smiled at this and saw Sandshrew look excited at the prospect of evolving soon and looked slightly curious at the mention of poison glands.

"You want to evolve, don't you?" To this, Sandshrew nodded happily and gave a small flex to show he wanted to be stronger. The two began to laugh and began traveling down the route awaiting the adventures that the journey will give them.

* * *

 **I am so sorry for not updating for nearly a month. I have been so busy working late, getting ready for college and just having writers block. I only work nights and am too tired to write during the day but these past few days, I have gotten motivation again and have written this story as fast as I can. So sorry for the delay on the chapter and please read the paragraph below for story info.**

 **Like I mentioned earlier (probably) I've been having an idea for another fiction in my head for about a week now. It is a crossover between** **Mass Effect** **and** **Ben Ten.** **The basics of my idea is that instead of him being transported to the separate universe, the universes are the same universe. It starts with A major disease designed by the crazy crab (from Omniverse) sweeping through their star cluster and would kill off most of the species alive except for about twenty or so species. Some of the less realistic species like alien X would be cut out completely not even getting mentioned. The first chapter would be one where it goes through the years from ben ten to mass effect one in the "by the year format" (Hard for me to describe but many stories use them in the first chapter to cover many years. You'll know if you see it.). The main character would be Shepard but I want him to be a direct descendant of Ben Tennyson. My main conflict is that I can't decide if I want him to keep the name Shepard or still have the Tennyson name. He will have two watches like the Biomnitrix like ben 10K but each will be a gauntlet and one is an Omnitrix, and the other is a modified Nemetrix that will not affect the mind thanks to the Omnitrix being on the other arm. He also has a pet that is a cloned sabretooth cat modified with Pyronite (Heatblast) DNA to make it like the fire bat from the show but able to not always be covered in fire and magma like the kid from the show.**

 **So there's my idea. Please read it, tell me what you think, and tell me any ideas that you have for me concerning this idea and this pokemon story. Thanks for reading.**


	10. Review Corner

**Review Corner**

 **Hey Guys, this is unfortunately not a chapter but I am working on the next one now too. I will be going over a lot of the most recent reviews and give some shout outs to the more positive ones I've gotten and try to address the ones that were negative.**

 **You guys should see some of them. A couple are pretty intense.**

* * *

 **Cucked Again (Funny name, I love it)-** **Thanks for the awesome review man. You're great. And I will continue to write to the best of my ability.**

 **Pokemon Warrior 12345-** **I'm glad you like that he caught Abra and thank you for busting my ass for the spelling mistakes. I did go back and fix them when you pointed them out. Some writers would get mad at that but I actually appreciate the notification of a mistake. I'm glad that you did. Point out any others that you might see.**

 **Armorshippingfan \- ****Thank you for sticking with the story. You were the first to review and you've read each chapter and told me what you think about each chapter. I'm glad that you like the story and I'll do something for you.** **Tell me what your favorite non-legendary pokemon and I will try to work it into the story for him to maybe catch if he hasn't already.**

 **NinjaFang1331** **-** **Thanks for reading the story man. I'm glad you are enjoying it. I like how you have a review for every chapter.**

 **Thor94** **\- Thanks for reading the story and I am sorry that you don't agree with some things in the Ajay chapter. I understand that he's different in the anime but I personally never like him at all. He was much too cocky for my liking and just rubbed me the wrong way. So, I changed it from the anime to reflect the fact that I do not like Ajay. Sorry you do not agree and I hope the rest of the story is better for you.**

 **Most Recent Guest Review on Chapter One-** **Holy Shit. I'm sorry that you don't like the fact that he didn't get one of the starters at the beginning of the story but your reaction was a little over the top. I know you will likely never see this due to the fact that you've declared that you will not go any further and that the story is "Fucking stupid" (Direct Quote) due to the fact that I didn't do it your way. Goodbye and good riddance.**

* * *

 **So there's the review Corner, tell me any ideas you guys have and any comment you have for me. I should have the next actual chapter out within a couple days.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village.**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own pokemon.**

 **A/N: Here's a whole new chapter and as you've probably guessed, this chapter is the start of the infamous trio. I hope you like how it goes. There will not be the absolutely ridiculous giant vacuum by Team Rocket. They will still show in this chapter but not with a stadium and a vacuum.**

 **Raven DK-** **Props to you, you win a metal for longest review yet but you brought up a lot of good points and that's why I liked it so much. The reason it said he would meet all three starters is that was what the chapter was supposed to originally be but I thought about they Ajay episode and decided I wanted to do a chapter on that first. I just forgot to go back and fix that entry. He will be catching all three starters but only two will be part of the main team. He will still train all three but the main battling team will only have two of them. The other will still have a part in the story and will be substituted just like all the others. I understand what you mean by the fact Ash caught all the fossil pokemon and it was a spur of the moment thing. This is my first fiction so I forget a lot of details and Ash is a sponsored trainer by Oak and they even called Oak to make sure. He was given permission by Oak himself, sorry if I forgot to say that exactly.**

 **GA Pokemon Fan** **- I agree.**

 **Amourshippingfan** **-I will try to work Froakie into the story because I also love Ash-Greninja but it will likely not be until a later arc of the story. As the story is going now, he will have two water starters in this story alone. With the question of Aura, I'm leaning more towards no because of his psychic abilities but I might if convinced. And with Serena, she will, that'll be the eventual pairing but likely not till the Hoenn Ark. Froakie will come at the same time as Serena but not till Hoenn.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews and ideas for the story. I'm glad that you like it and I hope you like what happens with the starters.**

* * *

Ash had been traveling for a couple days since the incident with Ajay and it had been an interesting time to say the least.

About a mile away from the entrance to the tunnel, Ash found a school for trainers that was pathetic in his opinion. He saw this group of teens surrounding a treadmill quizzing the runner on various things and then making fun of him for messing up an answer. Ash stopped them and checked if the kid was alright. When he asked the kid where he was, he told him he was at Pokemon Tech. Ash said he had never heard of it before and the kid said that it prepares trainers for the league and that it was better than taking a journey. Ash just laughed at that notion and told him that taking a journey was better and more fulfilling. The student just shook his head in disbelief and claimed because of his current level of education, he was superior to any standard trainer with two badges.

Ash couldn't help but snort at this and told him that he had two badges and could probably beat him with one of the two types the first two gyms used to prove it. The student laughs, analyzes the situation and lead them to the battlefield of the school. Ash sent out Marshtomp and the young kid sent out a weepingbell in response. The kid ordered a razor leaf which "hit" Marshtomp before he could move. They didn't do any damage to Marshtomp and just hti his chest and fell to the floor pathetically. Marshtomp just retaliated with a weak water gun which blasted it unconscious before it could even hit the ground. Ash just laughed, recalled Marshtomp and left the school before anyone had time to react. They were all just staring at the unconscious Weepingbell in shock because they thought type advantage meant everything.

After he left, he arrived at the entrance to the underground tunnel and stopped at the rest point to actually exchange some of his pokemon. He sent back Marshtomp and Grimlock to get some rest and he kept three open spaces on his team for future pokemon (Foreshadowing). After a night's rest, he began the grueling three-day journey through the underground tunnel. It's a good thing they have places to rest throughout the entire tunnel and it's not just an open tunnel.

It was a long journey and despite the fact they tried to imitate sunlight so the trainers don't have to adjust to the sunlight again, it still took about an hour for Ash's eyes to adjust to being outside again.

* * *

 **Present Time**

* * *

It had been about a day since Ash got out of the tunnel and he was currently walking through a forest path near the main route. No one ever took this path because there was a risk of getting lost but Ash wanted a break from all the battles and so did his pokemon.

A couple of his pokemon are showing large signs of evolving. Abra's fur is getting longer and his abilities are getting stronger. He is also sleeping more everyday which means his body is storing more energy for his evoloution.

Elekid is showing many signs of evolving and will likely evolve in the next intense battle he has. His fur is getting longer and his incisors in his mouth are getting longer and sharper. His fur is also darkening where his stripes would be. Elekid is also getting more energy and teleport does not fatigue him nearly as much.

Sandshrew is showing the most signs of evolving. The plates on his back are coming together and smoothing his body. Points on his back are turning a dark brown and appear to be raising into points. The nails on his hands also are extending which will be the large claws the Sandslash are known for. He has been training near the point of exhaustion trying to prove himself but Ash managed to stop him telling him he did not need to prove his own strength. He will likely evolve soon.

Ash was walking on the small forest path for about an hour with Sandshrew when he saw a small bridge crossing over a rapid river.

"Huh, I wonder where that goes. You want to find out, Sandshrew?" Ash asked.

Sandshrew nodded and they began to cross the bridge. About half way across, they heard some groaning and turned around and saw one of the ropes looking like it was about to snap. The two began to panic and sprinted to try to beat the collapse of the bridge. They were near the other side of the bridge when the rope gave out. Ash made a jump for it and landed on the edge and struggled for balance for a second before Sandshrew slammed into him making them both tumble to the ground.

When Ash recovered, he said, "Wow, that was close. They should have really replaced that bridge…..Sandshrew?" He looked around for Sandshrew for a second before seeing him stuck in some vines hanging from a tree all tangled up. "Ha-ha. You need some help? We can stop and take a break if you want." Sandshrew just glared at him and gestured at the vines angrily.

Ash just chuckled and walked over to the hanging pokemon and pulled out his pocket knife to cut him down. After cutting down a couple of vines, Ash heard a bush rustling. He looked to his right and was suddenly tackled by a green blur.

"Oomph! What the hell was that?" Ash looked up and saw a growling Bulbasaur looking at him angrily. "What the?"

"BULBA…Saur." Bulbasaur snarled at Ash. It then turned to Sandshrew and used razor leaf to cut him down. Sandshrew thanked him and question why he tackled Ash. Bulbasaur just shook his head, wrapped Sandshrew in a vine and took off carrying the shouting Sandshrew. Ash quickly got up and tried to chase the running pokemon but it was too fast for him to catch up to. After a minute of chasing, he lost the plant pokemon and had to stop and catch his breath. Ash knew he needed to find the Bulbasaur and Sandshrew, so he sent out Grimlock to track them.

Grimlock looked at the panting Ash in confusion and nudged him to see what's going on. "A..Bulbasaur…took…Sandshrew. Can you track his scent?" Grimlock nodded his head and began to sniff the air looking for the familiar scent of Sandshrew. He perked his head up and gestured for Ash to follow him. Grimlock led Ash through the forest before they came across a small hut with pokemon all around it surrounding what looked like a couple pokemon arguing. When the two got close enough, the other pokemon moved away and revealed the two pokemon arguing. It showed the Bulbasaur from earlier arguing quite loudly with his Sandshrew. He used his psychic abilities to act as a makeshift translator. It was rough but the gist of it was that Bulbasaur did not like humans and could not believe Sandshrew was protecting one. Sandshrew was retaliating by saying how the human saved him from an abusive trainer and how he's been nothing but nice to them. Bulbasaur did not believe him and said that trainers were bad and the only good human was taking care of all these pokemon and how his former trainer abandoned him.

It was after that, Bulbasaur turned to see Ash staring at him and growled at him and raised his vines in preparation to attack. Right as it looked like he was going to attack, they all heard a feminine voice, "Bulbasaur, stop! He's not here to hurt anybody. You took his friend."

Both Ash, and Bulbasaur turned to the source of the voice and Bulbasaur immediately retracted his vines but still glared at Ash. Ash saw a young woman with blue hair in a pink shirt and red overalls with a concerned look on her face.  
"Are you alright? He's very protective of the pokemon living here and the other pokemon he thinks are in trouble." The girl said.

"Ah, thanks for stepping in Miss..?"

"Oh…Oh dear, my name is Melanie and I am the only human in this "hidden village" as I call it. I take care of pokemon that were abandoned by their previous trainers and are recovering. Bulbasaur is the defender of this village. He was abandoned by his former trainer and has devoted himself to protecting the other pokemon here." Melanie said with a sad tone at the last part about Bulbasaur.

"I'm sorry to hear about that. My Sandshrew also had a trainer before me. He was abusive and I got him arrested recently. Sandshrew decided to come with me afterwards and we've had a good time since." Ash responded. Sandshrew walked over to Ash and nodded happily.

Melanie smiled happily at this and gestured for Bulbasaur to come over. Bulbasaur walked over with a considerably softer face with Melanie being there, and after hearing about Sandshrew's story.

"I hope there are no hard feelings…Sorry for getting to close to the village and making you think I was hurting Sandshrew when I was getting him out of those vines. Truce." Ash said holding out his hand hoping Bulbasaur understood the human gesture.

Bulbasaur stared at him for a second before sighing and extending one of the vines to grip Ash's hand. The two shook their hand/vine to officiate their truce and Melanie smiled happily.

All of a sudden, Ash saw a glint of light behind Melanie and tackled her as a volley of nets flew over their heads and wrapped around many of the pokemon relaxing in the village. Ash and Melanie stood up and saw a group of four men in black jumpsuits run out of the forest with large net guns. Ash stiffened when he saw the large red R's on their chest.

"Dammit, Team Rocket, quick hide! I'll deal with them." Ash said standing up ready to fight the criminal organization again.

Melanie nodded and went to grab Bulbasaur to hide with him but he shook himself out of her grip and went to stand by Ash. "Bulba..Saur..Bulba….Bulba BULBASAUR!" Bulbasaur yelled standing tall. Ash smiled at that because he didn't need any translation to know what Bulbasaur was doing. He was going to fight with Ash and try to stop the Rockets. He would continue to fight and protect the pokemon of the hidden village no matter what it took.

Ash locked eyes with Bulbasaur and nodded to each other ready for the fight ahead. There was newfound respect for Ash in Bulbasaur's eyes. He doubted many other humans would have helped fight the criminals that threatened his home and he respected him for it. Ash was going to help him FIGHT!

Ash was standing with Bulbasaur on his right and Sandshrew on his left ready to take on the rockets. Three of the Rockets saw the small amount of opposition they had and laughed. They sent out their pokemon which was a rattatta, spearow, and surprisingly a machop. When Ash saw the pokemon, he couldn't help but grind his teeth in anger. The pokemon seemed malnourished and when he looked into their eyes, he had to look away for a second. The pokemon's eyes lacked all form of intelligence. The Rockets turned these poor pokemon into mindless battle slaves. They would not hesitate to hurt their opponent permanently and had no sense of self-preservation. Ash would have to knock them out quickly before they hurt themselves in their feral craze.

"Sandshrew, use Rollout to take out the spearow and rattatta before they can go crazy. Bulbasaur, you think you can take the Machop?" Both pokemon nodded and Sandshrew took off at the smaller pokemon rolling as a ball and Bulbasaur quickly launched a leech seed to tie up the Machop. The spearow was immediately taken out by the powerful rock type move and the rattatta tried to bite the rolling ball to stop it but was run over and shakily got back up, and charged at Sandshrew again hissing.

Ash looked over to Bulbasaur and saw the Machop completely tangled in the energy sucking vines trying his best to fight its way out but it was not succeeding. Bulbasaur just rolled his eyes and sent a sleep powder to the struggling pokemon to him under. It immediately fell asleep and Bulbasaur sent over one of his vines to the sleeping pokemon. The vine wrapped around the sleeping pokemon and began to glow a vibrant green. He was using Mega Drain to make sure it did not wake up ready to battle again. About ten second later the Machop stopped struggling in his sleep and Bulbasaur retracted vine.

He saw an unconscious rattatta fly over by the sleeping Machop and turned to see Sandhsrew walking over to him again. He just smiled and looked over to the Rockets and saw them just yelling at their unconscious pokemon telling them to get up and fight. Ash just rolled his eyes and told Bulbasaur to knock them out with sleep powder which the grass type did happily.

They were happy with their small victory before Ash remembered something important. "Wait, weren't there four of them?" Right after he said that, they heard a high pitched scream from Meladie. They turned and saw the rocket Grunt dragging off Melanie and was being closely followed by a medium sized Persian. Ash and the two pokemon immediately ran to catch him so he wouldn't hurt Melanie. When they caught up they saw the Rocket on the edge of a cliff holding Melanie in a way he could throw her off in a moments notice.

"Stop right there kid, don't come any closer or she goes cliff diving!" The Rocket ordered while shaking Melanie who was clearly in shock.

All three of them stopped and Bulbasaur snarled with all the rage in his small body. It was actually quite threating despite his size and they saw the Rocket tense up.

"Give up all of your pokemon. Throw the pokeballs over here and she won't get hurt!.. Hey! Hey! Tell That Damned Bulbasaur to Stop With That Damned Snarling!"

"I'm Not Going To Give You My Friends! And Bulbasaur's my pokemon. You are holding the human he trusts the most in your hands threating to throw her over a cliff!" Ash yelled back.

"Well in that case, say GOODBYE!" The Rocket yelled and twisted his body and pushed Melanie off the cliff. He tried to run away but he was tackled almost immediately by Ash and knocked out while Sandshrew was charging at the Persian.

"BULBA!" Bulbasaur yelled in panic and charged forward with his vines extended to try to catch Melanie. He got his vines around her and slowly stopped her descent. He seemed to be holding his own right now and Ash turned to make sure Sandshrew was alright with his battle.

Sandshrew was standing still while Persian was circling him with a predatory strance. Sandshrew's only movement was him turning to face the large cat pokemon so he could not ambush him. The Persian charged at Sandshrew and right before he could be mauled, Sandshrew flipped around and slammed the underside of Persian with his glowing claw from the move slash. The Persian flew straight up about 15 feet with a cry of pain and Sandshrew jumped up after him beginning to glow brightly.

His body grew to about twice his former size, the claws on his hands lengthened and got sharper and a large amount of spikes shot out of his back. The glowing ceased as he reached Persian and in Sandshrew's place was a large Sandslash that looked slightly different from the usual Sandslash. It looked mostly the same except for the fact that it was larger than the average Sandslash and its claws were longer than average. Also, all of the quills on his back became a dark purple about halfway up the quill to the sharp point.

Sandslash grabbed the Persian viciously and spun in the air and threw him straight into the ground with a Seismic Toss. When the dust settled, it showed the Persian on the ground pitifully whining, clearly not in any condition to battle. Sandslash ran over to Ash and smiled happily. Ash smiled back and turned back to Bulbasaur to see if he needed help and began to sprint at the sight he saw.

Bulbasaur struggling to keep his footing and was slowly being dragged towards the edge of the cliff. She was too heavy for him to be able to pull up himself. Right as he was about to fall off the edge, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, lift him up and begin to pull. Bulbasaur looked up and saw Ash holding him pulling with obvious effort so nobody fell off the cliff. Bulbasaur gained a new amount of energy and began to reel his vines in to help the process. They both finally stopped after they got Melanie onto the cliff and Ash grabbed her and pulled her to safety. Both Ash and Bulbasaur were panting from the effort of dragging Melanie onto the cliff.

Bulbasaur looked Ash in the eye and smiled happily thanking him without a word being said between the two. Bulbasaur turned his head to the right and his face became panicked. Ash looked where Bulbasaur was and saw the Persian barely standing with its gem glowing brightly. It then roared and sent a power gem directly at Ash and then collapsed in exhaustion. Ash's eyes widened and he was suddenly pushed out of the way of the attack. He landed and turned to see Bulbasaur be hit with the rock type move and be launched off the side of the cliff.

Ash quickly threw the upper part of his body off the cliff in an attempt to catch Bulbasaur but he was too far for him to reach. As Bulbasaur fell, he managed to lock eyes with Ash and nodded in thanks before closing his eyes, seemingly accepting his fate. Although Bulbasaur accepted his fate, Ash did not. He reached his hand out and felt for the familiar energy he was growing accustomed to. He reached for more than he ever had before and his eyes and entire arm glowed with an icy fire that surrounded Bulbasaur and stopped his fall.

Bulbasaur opened his eyes in shock that he was no longer falling and even more when he saw Ash glowing. Ash began to pull Bulbsaur to him and when he was close enough, he grabbed him and put him on the ground right by him. Bulbasaur looked up to thank Ash and was immediately alarmed when he saw Ash with a bloody nose.

Ash saw the alarmed look and brought a hand to his face and pulled it away to see blood. "Huh? That's never happened before…" Ash then collapsed immediately and passed out.

* * *

-Time Skip- 3 Hours Later

* * *

Ash awoke about three hours after he passed out and was surprised to see he was inside a shed. He was confused for a second before he remembered all of the events that had occurred earlier that day.

He walked outside and was almost immediately tackled by a green blur that he immediately recognized. "Hello Bulbasaur, how are you feeling?" Ash asked. Bulbasaur nodded happily and Ash saw Melanie approaching.

"Thank you for all your help Ash and thanks for saving mine and Bulbasaur's life. I have one favor to ask you though." Melanie greeted happily.

"What can I do for you?" Ash asked politely.  
"Please take Bulbasaur with you on your journey. He is strong, loyal and he cannot reach his full potential staying here protecting these pokemon. I think he would be able to reach his full potential traveling with you."

"Does he even want to come with me? I don't want to force him to come with me." Ash asked to make sure.

"Oh yes, we talked about it….He likes you, trusts you, and wants to get stronger. I feel it would be best if he went with you. You do have to battle him first."  
"Alright, come out Sandslash!"

It was a tough battle but Sandslash pulled through with a Magnitude that measured at a 9. Ash pulled out an Ultra-ball right after and threw it at the barely conscious Bulbasaur. There was a small struggle but the ball successfully captured Bulbasaur.

He let out Bulbasaur, healed him with a super potion, and scanned him with his pokedex.

 **Bulbasaur- The Seed Pokemon**

 **Bulbasaur can be seen napping in bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back. By soaking up the sun's rays, the seed grows progressively larger.**

 **Sex** **: Male**

 **Type:** **Grass/Poison**

 **Known Moves:** **Tackle, growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Posion Powder, Sleep Powder, Take Down, Mega Drain, Giga Drain (Not Unlocked), Grassy Terrain, Ingrain, Leaf Storm (Not Unlocked), Magical Leaf (Not Unlocked), Nature Power (Not Unlocked), Power Whip (Not Unlocked), Sludge, Grass Whistle.**

 **Note: This Bulbasaur has an unusually large amount of egg moves. This is likely due to a specialty breeding program to breed these moves. It also seems to have an extra pair of vines in its bulb that it has not accessed yet bringing the total number of vines in this specimen to four instead of the usual two. Its skin is also denser and tougher than the norm of the species. Will likely become tougher as it grows and evolves.**

"Wow Bulbasaur, you're really strong. You are going to make a great addition to the team." Bulbasaur smiled happily at that and Ash continued. "I can only imagine how powerful you will be when you evolve." Ash said smiling before he saw the grimace on Bulbasaur's face. "You don't want to evolve? Do you?" Bulbasaur hesitated for a second before slowly shaking his head in a negative then looking down to avoid Ash's gaze. "Hey, hey, hey don't worry. I won't force you into evolving if you don't want to. But if you ever do decide to evolve, I'll support your decision and help you along the way." Bulbasaur beamed with happiness and tackled Ash with a hug.

After this, Bulbasaur turned to give Melanie a heartfelt goodbye which left both him and Melanie crying. Wiping a tear out of his eye, he bid farewell to Melanie. Ash and Bulbasaur then left the village and began the trek to the main path to Vermillion City with high hopes for the journey ahead.

* * *

 **Hey Guys, here is the first chapter of the infamous trio that Ash is going to catch. Don't worry. I really hope you like what I did with Bulbasaur and how it all went down. I also hope you like what I did with Sandslash's evolution and the unique aspects about him.**

 **Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I've been busy with my hectic work schedule, not to mention that College has officially started and I've been busy with homework and such. I will get the next chapter out as soon as I can. See you next chapter and I hope you stick with the story. Tell your friends.**


	12. Retirement-kind of

**Chapter 11: Retiring this story but redoing it soon.**

 **Not doing disclaimer.**

 **Please Read all of this**

 **Hey everyone, sorry I completely dropped off the face of the earth since August. My first semester in college was hectic and the schedule for my classes and my work shifts never allowed me any time to truly write new chapters. I will be redoing the story in a somewhat different way because like some of you, I didn't quite like where it was going.**

 ***The biggest changes will be the starter which I will be making traditional, kind of using some ideas from the story CHALLENGER (Which you should also read) and giving Ash, Gary, and Leaf the three traditional starters with a little twist on how they get them.**

 ***The fossil pokemon situation will be changed dramatically or might not even happen at all. It was a fun chapter to write and I loved Grimlock and the Amaura I introduced but it was a little too far fetched (hah) to be preferred in the story.**

 ***He will be catching entirely the pokemon of that region he is in with maybe an outside pokemon beign received as a gift or an egg. I want to do something like Traveler where all of the his pokemon at least have some origin in the Kanto region except for the one he got as an egg.**

 ***The biggest change of all will be that I will be following the video games more than the anime. Ive been focusing way too much on the actual anime itself while I wanted to actually focus on the games. I hope you guys like this change because in my opinion, the anime was a little too comical for the serious tone I want for this story.**

 **I hope you guys like the ideas for the "new" story and I really want your input on names for pokemon, possible catches, and any other idea you guys have for the story. The new chapter will be up either today or later tomorrow and will be called…. "Conquest" …maybe. Still deciding. Point is, story will be up soon. Give me your opinions please.**


	13. New story up

**New Story Up**

Disclaimer- Don't need it this chapter but I'm not going to risk it. I don't own pokemon

 **Hey Guys, my new story Contender is up now with the first chapter. Sorry if the chapter story was up later than I said it would be but I'm a busy guy. I hope you like it and this will be the last you hear from Journey to Top Them All.**


End file.
